Time Tied
by Eruva
Summary: Time Travel! Harry goes back in time with Hermione so that the two can meet the Marauders. Yes, this will be a SLASH HarrySirius, Sirry, HPSB. Full summary inside
1. Intro AN

Time Tied

Time Tied 

_By- Eruva_

Hi loves,

Here's something to start you off so you know what you're reading.

**Warning: **

**Slash **between Harry and Sirius, don't like, please don't read. Nothing bad happens, although it's all hinted at. D

**Summary: **

The war is finally over and the siblings, Harry and Hermione, decided it's time to go back and finally meet the Marauders. Getting there, they start to settle and begin to enjoy their time there knowing they only have a year.

**Things to know: **

The story focuses mostly on Harry and Sirius although it does touch on the others.

It's a lot like a lot of other time travel stories, but I just wanted to write one of my own. So please don't add one of those comments. After all, there is only so much you can do with time travel stories and they're almost always somewhat similar.

There are **a lot of authors notes stuck in some of the chapters**, I apologize, but I don't really want to go through and edit it all. But it does stop. If it bothers you then please** don't read, **'cause what will happen is you'll either get mad or frustrated and then submit a review that'll get me mad or frustrated and then it's a vicious circle that never ends, so do yourself a favor and don't read it.

Hope you enjoy it,

Eruva


	2. A Path made Clear

The fourth page of security responsibilities

Time Tied

Chapter 1- A Path made Clear

_By- Eruva_

A/N: (sucks to be you, just kidding….) So I'm going to change a few things considering I'm writing this about a year after since I've read the last book. But the changes should be fairly easy to spot. & Lupin doesn't die, he's too cool.

Summary: Harry goes back in time with Hermione so that the two can meet the Marauders.

Warnings: yes, this will be a slash. I don't know how it's going to play out, but it will

The battle had just finished half a year ago and there was nothing that he was really living for. As depressing as it was, he just around and watched other people live in happiness as he slipped further from the possibility of being happy himself. Ron had Hermione, but that only lasted for about a month, they didn't work well together. Now they were separate and living their lives happily. Ron had disappeared from their lives and Hermione spent most of her time with Harry finding most comfort and understanding with him. The two had eventually formed a bond that was usually found between brothers and sisters. Tonks had her new baby boy and Lupin, and everyone else was just happy that they no longer had to fight a battle everyday. Harry didn't spend much time with the Ron's family after Hermione and Ron's separation. There was really nothing for Harry Potter to be happy about.

So, he did the only thing he could think of. He went to see the portrait of Albus Dumbledor that was still hanging in the office of Hogwarts even though so much of the castle had been damaged in the final battle. He wondered if the headmaster already knew that this conversation would come when he died. Harry had spent time thinking it through and he knew he wanted it. "I wanna go back." He whispered as he entered the office knowing perfectly well that the portrait had heard him.

'You do realize that if you go back, they will have no memory of you being there because we'd have to swipe their memories. I'm sorry Harry but they can't remember you." Dumbledore told him from the portrait.

Harry thought to himself, it really isn't the same hen you can't talk to the person you really wanted to. At least there was a portrait of Dumbledor that was alive that Harry could talk to. But there was nothing left of Sirius, which was the one person that he really was aching to see. "Yes, I have. But I want to get to know them, I want some time with the people who were said to be brilliant but I never knew."

"I had a feeling you would come see me for this one day." His portrait pointed at one of the draws. "I told Snape not to move it, anyways. It's all in there. The envelope is something you must read very carefully if you decide to go through with it. It was an option I thought you might want, but be careful. It can be dangerous."

Harry walked over and took the contents out of the draw. "Thank you," he whispered and turned to the door.

"I hope you find what you're looking for Harry.' He whispered and the two exited from the room and portrait.

Harry walked to the Gryffindor common room and took out a bag of floo powered and threw it in while saying "Potter apartment."

As expected when he walked out of the fireplace, his new adopted sister Hermione Granger was waiting for him. She had that cross look on her face, like she had something important to say about what Harry was about to do. She opened her mouth and Harry waved her off. "Don't Hermione, I already know how you feel about it. But I have to."

"I know Harry. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. Open the letter." Hermione said motioning for Harry to sit down next to her.

He sat down, his hands shaking ever so slightly at what the letter contained. Tearing the letter slowly he opened it to see the cursive writing of Albus Dumbledore. He held the letter between them, so both of them could see, Harry begun to read slowly out loud.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_If you are reading this letter than the war has already been won and I have died somewhere in the progress; my death would not have been in vain. I knew that at some point after Sirius' death that you would want a way to go back and see him as well as your parents. I have spent many hours finding a safe way for you to do this. I also found, knowing how close you and Hermione are, a way for her to go with you. _

_Harry, I know how much you want to meet them, but you won't be able to change the past. When you leave, the memories you made with them will all be erased in their minds. It is the safest way, you must understand. You cannot change that past without changing everything that will and has happened. I know it will hurt you. So I'm asking you only to do this if you are really sure that this is what you want. I know it will hurt, but your parents cannot live if the battle is to be won; for that I am truly sorry. _

_When you and Hermione have gotten everything ready read the words at the bottom of this page and you'll land in my office at the beginning of seventh year of your parents. Make sure you are touching everything that you wish to bring and that you two are connected in some way. There is a letter marked for me in the envelope, give it to me when you arrive. You will be there for a year. _

_There is another envelope in here marked for you. Read this after a month of being in the past and then make your decision. _

_I hope you find what you're looking for,_

_Best of luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Harry. There's no way I could go with you! It's not something I want to do as much as you want." Hermione told him getting somewhat mad at being dragged into it.

"Hermione, I'm not going to make you, but it is something that I want to do. I would love for you to come with me, but it's up to you." Harry stood looking at her for a moment then he put all the sadness he had and sent it towards her, showing her just how much he hand to go. With that Harry walked into his room and started to pack his trunk. There wasn't much for him to put into his trunk because he never really unpacked; an old habit from the war that would never die.

Hermione stood in her room thinking about the emotions that she had felt go through her head when Harry had reached out to her. She knew he was hurting being there, in their own time. To be honest, she was scared to go back to that time and go through their seventh year in a different time. That wasn't that she didn't like the good things that had happened recently, like becoming Harry's sister, but she didn't want to lose any of the friendship they had. With all that running through her mind, Hermione knew what she had to do. She threw the last of her stuff into her truck and went to see Harry.

As he placed the last of his stuff into his trunk he felt Hermione stand in his doorway. They both knew that Harry had already felt her standing there. "I'm not going to make you come, but you know why I have to go."

"I know and I'm going with you. But only to keep you out of trouble." She told him and he walked over to give her a hug.

"I'm glad we finally got that adoption signed."

"Me too," Hermione said as she pulled her trunk into the room. "But I don't want things to change between us. I like being your sister."

"I promise they won't." He told her giving her a hug and then keeping his arm around her shoulders. The two looked at the letter from Dumbledore. Harry handed it to Hermione and let her read the Latin that would send them into the past.

The two felt a strong pull on their belly buttons as a strong light blue light surrounded them. They were thrown onto their backs and blacked out.

_Tbc….. Loves. _


	3. Arrival

Chapter 2- Arrival

Chapter 2- Arrival

_By- Eruva_

Harry shot up when he realized that he wasn't lying on a bed. His mind quickly checked his surroundings. He didn't feel like he was anywhere that he usually slept; he wasn't in Hermione's room watching over her, or in their living room from falling asleep on the couch. Checking his surroundings, Harry didn't sense anything that would cause them any harm. He immediately opened his eyes and took in everything around him. That was when he remembered what Dumbledore's letter had said. He was in the past.

Walking over he shook Hermione awake and the two stared at the room they were in. The office had not changed at all since their first year. There was a little less clatter of this that had been collect in the while before they two came to the school. They looked at the portraits around them and smiled at them all. Walking behind the table, they found the bag of Lemon Drops and each took one before sitting down at the chairs in front of the headmaster's table. They decided to wait until he had returned.

Both of them were slightly nervous at what was happening, they were back in the past. Harry was scared of meeting his parents; but both of them were nervous for meeting Remus and Sirius in this time because the two had their lives shaped by the older roll models They noticed that it was around twelve in the afternoon, expecting that the headmaster would not be back for a while they decided to nap in their chairs. Harry placed the letter in plain sight and the two curled up in their chairs facing one another.

Albus Dumbledore entered his office slowly already aware that there were other presences in it. Stepping through, he saw two people sitting on the chairs in front of his desk breathing deeply signifying they were asleep. They looked no older than nineteen and Albs wondered where they had gotten the courage to enter his room without being invited. As he walked around he noticed that there was one girl and one boy. The girl's head was resting on the boys shoulder and the boys head, in turn, was resting on her head. The two gave off a feeling of being related or extremely close.

Noticing the letter that was laid over the arm of the boy's chair, Albus picked it up and decided to read it before waking the two, assuming that the letter would explain almost everything. He opened the letter quietly and looked over to make sure he had not woken the two; seeing them still sleeping, he began to read.

Harry woke up slowly. Noticing that he did, he started to freak out as he never did that unless he was sure he was safe. Remembering everything that had passed and was happening, Harry slowly reached out with his magic to check the place around him. Noticing that everything was fine with Hermione, he relaxed. That was when he noticed another presence in the room. He slowly opened his eyes to see Albus Dumbledore sitting in his chair reading the letter he had written to himself.

As Harry sat up, he wondered how weird it would be to read a letter from your future self. After the thought passed through his head Harry straightened himself and shook Hermione awake. "Hmmm… Harry? Why'd you wake me?" she asked him in a tired voice. "That was the first good sleep I've gotten in ages."

He smiled at her but then put a finger to his mouth in a silencing signal and then pointed towards the headmaster. Hermione followed his finger and then nodded in understanding. The two sat in complete silence waiting for the man to finish reading his letter.

"I see you two have awoken." Albus said as he put down the letter. There seemed to be nothing different about the man from the present day to the day that he died. He still had the twinkle in his eye.

The two nodded and he continued. "It is strange to receive a letter from yourself a little over twenty years in the past." He mentioned and the brother and sister let out small laughs. "Well, everything is explained here Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger."

"Granger-Potter." Hermione corrected as an instant reaction. She quickly added, "sir."Albus raised an eyebrow motioning for Hermione to continue. "Harry adopted me as a sister after the war had finished and I took his last name." She explained and Albus smiled.

"Well, for the sake of this trip, you two will have to stick to Hermione's last name, Ganger." Albus told them and the two nodded in understanding. "Well I'll call Professor McGonagall in here and we'll get you two to your Gryffindor house." Noticing that Harry was about to object Albus continued. "I know what you're about to say Harry, but if I resorted you, you and Hermione would most likely end up in Slytherin and that would defeat your purpose of coming back to meet your parents."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry and Hermione said at the same time. Albus left the room to get McGonagall; as he did Flawks flew from her perch to where Harry's shoulder. "You remember us, don't you girl?" Harry said and began to absent mindedly pet the bird. Hermione also moved forward to do the same thing.

A moment later, the two professors returned to the office and McGonagall stopped in her tracks. "Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?! You told me we were getting two new students. But all I see is a new girl and Potter." She looked very cross at being pranked. Harry looked up at one of the teachers he respected the most and McGonagall gasped. "You're not James."

"Harry Ganger." Harry introduced himself with a short nod of the head. "This is my sister Hermione. We are your new transfers."

"Now that we've got that all cleared up, would you mind showing Harry and Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room." McGonagall nodded and waited at the door as Harry and Hermione shrunk their trunks and pocketed them.

They started the walked to the common room, McGonagall was explaining the rules of Hogwarts, but neither of the siblings was listening. The two were too consumed in their thoughts about being back in a situation that they had never faced and had no control over. As they stopped in front of the common room portrait the two looked at each other. Hermione offered her brother and comforting smile and draped her arm around his shoulder; a gesture that Harry quickly returned.

McGonagall smiled at the two and then explained how the portraits opened on password. "Chocolate Frog," she told the portrait and it swung forward. The brother and sister glanced at each other. Hermione sensed the fear that was running through her brother's mind and took the first step into the common room; she then pulled Harry in.

The two gazed wide eyed at what was around them. The common room had not changed at all. Both let out sighs. They faintly heard their head of house explaining where their dorm rooms were and that they should put their things away before walking down to join the rest of the students at the feast.

Nodding, the two walked in opposite directions and discarded their bags in their respected rooms. Harry placed his at the side of the room noticing that none of the other trunks had been brought up yet. In her room Hermione did the same. The two met in the common room. They swapped nervous smiles and walked down to the feast in step.

Half way there Hermione heard Harry's whisper in her mind. "Hermione," he whispered and Hermione knew that he had opened the pathway that they had in their thoughts. "I'm scared. Everything's exactly the same; but they're not going to be who we knew."

Hermione smiled at him and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. She walked slightly in front of him knowing that she would get less stares then he would because she did not look like any of the current students. When they reached the door she turned and gave him a small smile and pushed open the door.

_Tbc... I know, cliffy, I'm just thinking things up and it's a good place to stop anyways. Loves. _


	4. Meetings

Chapter 3-Meetings

Chapter 3-Meetings

_By- Eruva_

_This italic stuff means that Harry and Hermione are passing their thoughts through each other's heads. _

Upon opening the doors, the two were greeted by silence. Dumbledore had just stood up after the sorting and was about to start his speech. Gesturing to where all the eyes in the hall were looking the Headmaster explained, "these are the new transfer students. They were previously home school so I hope all of you will help them get use to being at Hogwarts. They have already been sorted into Gryffindor, Harry and Hermione Granger." The hall filled with applause as the brother and sister sat down at the Gryffindor table.

As Dumbledore continued his speech Harry felt all the eyes on the hall on him and Hermione. People were whispering to their friends then turning and looking at James before looking back. Chancing a glance, Harry looked over and was amazed how much he looked like his father. Under the table Hermione gave Harry's hand a light squeeze of reassurance before turning back to listen to the headmaster's speech.

Harry's eyes stayed transfixed on the five people sitting not to far down the table on the right. His eyes, however, were ignoring one of them who sat in the mist of the group. His eyes wondered, taking in the sight of James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. The four looked like they were taken from the picture that Remus had left Harry right after the war ended; they looked exactly how Harry had expected them to. However, he knew they wouldn't be exactly the same no matter how much they looked like the people he would know later in his life.

When the speech had finished Hermione turned back to pay attention to Harry, she could tell he was bored because he had started to send her mental messages that didn't say anything useful. _They look exactly the same. I don't know abut this anymore. Hermione I'm nervous. I like the color black. I want my iPod. _Hermione decided to ignore his constant unhelpful bickering and settle on making sure he ate enough. Since the war had ended neither had found they were hungry, but Harry usually just forgot all together about eating.

Hermione began pilling food onto her own plate and when Harry looked away, across the hall to the other tables; she snuck food onto his plate. Turning around Harry cursed, knowing that many people would have seen the exchange between the two. Harry turned in his seat and glared at Hermione before thanking her and setting on trying to attempt to eat the large amount of food on his plate that, they both knew, he wouldn't be able to finish.

As diner continued Harry and Hermione had small conversations between themselves of worthless things, like who they missed at home and how much trouble they were going to be in when they finally got back. Harry continued to force himself to eat under Hermione's watchful eye. Both tried their best to ignore the stares around them knowing that there would be many questions asked of them when they had returned to the common room.

Though the two tried their best to ignore everything around them, neither could ignore the fact that they could feel the stares of the Marauders on them. All of them, looking between Harry and James amazed at the likeliness. They knew a very long, uncomfortable conversation was bound to be coming soon. _Oh, Harry, why did we have to do this?! I'm really not looking forward to this talk _

_I know, Hermione, but, we're here already and there's nothing we can do to get back till out time is up. Do we have out story straight? _

_Do you even have to ask Harry? _Hermione smirked at Harry and he laughed.

Across the table James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily we all stuck on how much James looked like the new kid. "James, I swear, that's your twin." Sirius told James as e continued to glance between the boy sitting on his right and Harry across the table.

"Freakish likeliness," Lily whispered and decided to go back to eating.

Remus just sat there, thinking about all the possibilities. Not really wanting to decide on one thing till he had spoken to the two new arrivals himself.

Peter just sat there looking back and forth before shrugging and going back to eating; his mind not really thinking of anything.

Soon the headmaster stood up and gave the words for everyone to leave the hall. Harry and Hermione waited behind, catching the stare of Remus and saw it was that one that said 'we have things to discuss'. As the hall began to clear, the Marauders walked over till the seven were standing face to face.

'Hey, I'm James Potter. You're supposed twin, as they've been saying all dinner." James said pointing to everyone standing behind him. "That's Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans." Everyone nodded in recognition when their name was mentioned.

There were a few seconds of silence when Harry lost his words but Hermione caught it and came to his aid. "Nice to meet you all, I guess you already caught our names." Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs. "Give him a few seconds he's trying to get over the likeliness."

Harry was stuck in a trance of realizing just how much he looked like his father, minus the eyes which came straight off Lily's face. Waking from his thoughts Harry quickly followed Hermione's story. "This is kinda scary likeliness." The comment seemed to break the ice and the seven started off towards the common room.


	5. A New Friendship

Chapter 4- A New Friendship

Chapter 4- A New Friendship 

_By- Eruva_

Harry was silent as they walked up the stairs. James and Sirius were at the head of the group talking about some prank or another that they were planning. Peter was hanging behind them though not speaking Lily and Remus were walking next to Hermione asking her many small questions.

"So, what's it like where you used to be?" Remus asked the brother and sister as they walked up the stairs.

Hermione raised her voice when she answered the question. Catching this, Harry knew that Hermione was fed up with him tagging behind and was going to pull him into the conversation. "It wasn't all that bad. But the war was getting a little too close to home so we asked the headmaster if we could come to Hogwarts considering it's the safest place there is right now." Hermione answered for the two. "Besides, it's hard to continue home schooling when your parents have both died. But at least I've got Harry now." Harry smiled at her and relaxed a little and walked up to Hermione and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"And that's a good thing, right?" Harry asked her with a smirk. _I'm not so sure…. _Hermione whispered in his mind, earning her a light whack over the head and then ran ahead of the group to avoid what he knew was coming next. The two ran through the halls and the on lookers laughed at the playful banter between the two.

Suddenly, Sirius asked, "Are you two married or related?' The whole group burst out in laughed at the question realizing that was indeed how the two acted.

"Recently adopted siblings... But we've grown up together." Harry answered. 'When 'Mione's parents died, we decided we should get it legalized because people already had trouble telling if we were related or not. It just seemed right."

"Sounds like Sirius and James." Peter whispered.

The Group nodded in understanding and then continued till they arrived at the portrait of… the fat lady. Harry was glad that at least that remained unchanged. Peter told the fat lady the password and they entered the common room. As they stepped in, Harry and Hermione were surprise that the noise in the common room did not die down. It seemed too many people were excited to be reunited with their friends and catch up on what had happened that summer.

Slowly their group of seven shrunk until it was just Harry and Hermione. The two decided to walk up to the boy's dormitory. They walked in silence and sat down on the bed right next to each other without really thinking about their actions. Both let out sighs they hadn't known they were holding.

_At least that went well…. We didn't give anything away…._ Harry told Hermione as her head came to rest on his shoulder.

"Harry why are you mind whispering when we can just talk, they're not here." Hermione told him giving him a questioning glance. Harry couldn't help but laugh at her attempt while looking at him sideways from his shoulder. Hermione let out a frustrated sound and pulled a scowl

_Because… they've got the invisibility cloak… and they're the Marauders they're just that good at spying on people. _He answered her.

_That's true….. Oh well… it went rather smoothly. Though, you do notice that both of us are going to be bombarded with questions the moment they all arrive back in their dormitories. I don't think Hogwarts has ever gotten transfers. _Both of them sighed when they thought about it… they tried their best not to think about it. Hermione and Harry both shut their eyes to find some peace from the current situation.

_At least you've never met Lily before… _He told. He felt her head move on his shoulder as a nod. The two just stayed sitting there as long as they could before the inevitable time would come when they would have to answer question after uncomfortable question.

The door opened and the two opened their eyes slightly to see the Marauder's walk in. Hermione took this as her cue to leave. She stood up and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek "please make sure he actually sleeps or he'll just sleep walk through classes tomorrow." She asked look directly at Remus, knowing that he was most likely to follow though on it.

"We'll try…." Remus told her honestly before settling on his own bed.

Harry looked toward Hermione walked out. _I'm not ditching you Harry, but you'll be happy to get this all over with faster….. _Harry sighed in resignation knowing that she was right. She closed the door and a loud silence was filling the room begging to be broken.

"I know you guy have a lot of questions, but could we please keep them to one at a time?" Harry ask them as he fished through his trunk looking for a change of clothes that would be more comfortable to sleep in.

"Well… Hermione said her parents died, but she said you took her in. What happened to yours?" Remus asked.

Harry sighed; trust Remus to be the observant one. "They died when I was one, I was raised by muggles… but then the magic started showing and they kicked me out of their house. So I ran until I couldn't run and wound up running into a friend of my parent's that I didn't remember but he taught me all about magic. A year or so later he introduced me to Hermione so we could learn together, but Hermione's parents didn't want her to give up her muggle education. So they took me in and we did both."

"Sorry about your parents." Remus whispered.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault." It was Peter's Harry thought.

"This conversation is getting entirely too depressing." Sirius declared after a few moments of silence.

Harry chuckled. "I agree."

"So…. Harry. Do you play Quidditch?" James asked. Everyone in the room groaned and Harry laughed at the response James had gotten. "What? At least I changed the subject!"

Harry laughed at his father's response. "Yes… I play seeker. Thought, I haven't played in a really long time."

"Well, you're welcome to come watch practices when they start up." James told him.

Harry nodded his thanks and Remus noticed the time and told everyone they should probably be heading to bed. Harry mentally rolled his eyes before complying. Going into the bathroom, Harry changed. He had become a little self cautious after all the scars he had earned from the war.

When he was done he exited his room to see everyone else in their room with their drapes close. Sighing, Harry pulled out his wand and cast silencing charms around his bed just incase the nightmares came, before climbing under his covers.

_How'd it go? _Hermione asked. She knew that Harry had just gotten in bed because she had felt him relax as she herself had pulled the covers over her body.

_It was good. Goodnight little sister._

_Goodnight Harry. _She told him and with that the connection between them was severed for the night, but to the degree that either one would be able to know if the other was having a bad nightmare.


	6. Day One of Classes

Chapter 5- Day One of Classes

Chapter 5- Day One of Classes

_By- Eruva_

A/N: Let me apologies as you are about to read this you will find that there are a LARGE amount of comments in the middle of sentences…. I'm writing this on a flight back home… Shanghai, China. So hope you enjoy, considering it has kept me from being too bored. Also sorry for spamming your inbox.

Luckily no nightmares had haunted the siblings sleep that night. Their dreams were far from their memories of the war and the violence that they'd seen. Five hours after Harry had finally fallen asleep. He woke up happy that his dreams were clear and the wards were not actually put to use. He saw that it was for thirty and decided to get out of bed knowing no more sleep would come to him.

As he stepped out of the shower and begun to dress he felt Hermione poking in his mind to see if he was awake. He knew she would assume he was asleep if he didn't establish the connection fully._ Good Morning, oh sweet sister oh mine._ He thought in a sing song way as he began to attempt to tame his hair.

_Hello, good morning, how you do?_ Hermione responded, figuring it would be wise to respond with another song. (Song is Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot.) Hermione heard Harry chuckle as he finished fixing her face for the day.

_Did you sleep aright? I didn't get any nightmare vibes_ Harry asked her as he walked out of the bathroom. He figured no one else would be awake so he hadn't bothered to put his shirt on.

_No, I slept fine. I didn't hear anything from your side neither, _Hermione responded and with one last look she exited the bathroom. _Meet you down stairs in a bit oldie._ She teased him as she began to gather her books.

_Funny, little sister. I'll get you back fro that later._ Harry told her before severing the connection. He started to brain storm all the ways he could get her back when a voice cut through his thoughts.

"It's too early to be as awake as you look." Sirius said groggily with his head barely poking out from under his comforters.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Harry asked as he sat down on the foot of the bed and fumbled in his trunk for a shirt to wear that day.

Sirius' eyes were a little too busy staring down Harry to answer. Not getting a response, Harry pulled a shirt over his head and looked at Sirius with a questioning glare and laughed at the blush creeping slowly into Sirius' cheeks at being caught. "Extremely light sleeper," Sirius answered off-handedly.

"well, Mione and I don't really sleep much." Harry answered and started to pull his books out. Hearing Sirius yawn Harry chuckled. "Go back to sleep, we'll see you at breakfast."

"Goodnight." Sirius whispered as he pulled the covers back up.

"Good morning." Harry corrected before walking out of the bedroom with a smile on his face.

When he reached the common room he saw Hermione curled up in her seat reading a rather large book. Harry smiled, it was nice to know that after the war, Not everything had changed. Harry walked over to where she was sitting and Hermione pulled him down to the seat next to her on the couch. "Took you long enough."

"Sirius woke up and he seemed a little too interested in my shirtlessness." He answered her.

Hermione seemed to ignore the comment and handed him a notebook. "Don't even put that picture in my head, Harry. Here." She pointed at the book. "We've been out of school for over a year. See if there's anything you need to review."

Harry slipped through the notebook, pausing whenever there was something he needed to review. Hermione's watch read five thirty and the two decided to head to the room of requirements for some time to practice all the things that they had forgotten. They practiced spell after spell and then reviewed some of the potions they learnt in their 6th year, the two were finally ready to go to breakfast around seven.

"Do we have to pretend to get lost?" Hermione asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry laughed but didn't answer, trust Mione to get worried over something like that.

As Sirius woke up for the second time that morning, he groaned, cursed at the morning for coming so soon. A smile came across his face when he remembered just how damn fine Harry body was. (A/N: yeah… I just had to put that in.) But his smile faltered when he noticed exactly how little he knew about Harry. Deciding to push it out of his mind, he pulled the drape from around his four poster bed and saw everyone else in the room busying around. A round of 'good mornings' were passed around as he walked into the shower to get ready for the day.

When all the Marauders were ready to face the day, they walked together slowly down to the great hall. "So, what do you all think of the siblings?" James asked as they finally entered he common room,

"They seem fine, even if they're not the most open people around." Remus answered with Sirius nodding in agreement. Peter just kept quiet, not really sure what to say.

"I guess we'll just have to make an effort to get to know them before this year's up." Sirius said.

"But what about full moon?" Peter asked shyly.

"We'll figure it out… I think how we usually work it should be fine as long as we're super quiet." Remus told them.

"Oh. They wake up super early by the way." Sirius told the other as they set foot into the great hall.

"Define super early." James asked.

"Hey Harry," Sirius said as he sat down right next to him Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "What inhuman time did you wake up this morning?"

Harry laughed at Sirius' description "4:30" Harry answered as he finished the last of his food.

"Wow. That is inhuman." James answered while he helped himself to toast.

The siblings laughed "we don't really need much sleep." Hermione told them. "Did you guys sleep ok?"

Nods were exchanged across the table. "We should figure something out so I'm not always waking you up." Harry said as he turned to look at Sirius.

"Oh think about it later." Remus told the two. "No one should have to use their minds before the first classes actually start." All of them smiled and they all sat waiting for everyone to finish their breakfast to walk to class.

"Transfiguration first." Hermione told Harry knowing what he was going to ask. Harry just smile and shut his mouth, as he had been just about to ask as he hadn't bothered to look at his own timetable, and nodded in thanks.

"Whatever would I do without you?" Harry asked reaching over to give her a hug.

Hermione laughed "probably forget to eat and sleep." She answered seriously.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm keeping you around then, eh?" Harry told her before ducking form her reaching hand.

"Yeah, why are you so skinny?" Sirius asked poking Harry in the ribs.

Harry scowled at Hermione and mumbled thanks for drawing attention to how skinny he was. Turning around he whacked Sirius on the head. "I can put up with it from Mione, 'Cause I have to. But no one else. Got it?" He asked looking around at all the Marauders. He waited till he got 'yes's from all of them. He then smiled "come on, let's go to class."

All of them groaned and stood up to leave, they walked out of the hall only stopping so James could get Lily.

As they opened the door Harry and Hermione smiled at the teacher that would eventually become one of the reasons they fight the war. The two waited for the Marauders and Lily to take their seats, before filing in behind them. As they had expected McGonagall started the class with review. Ten minutes into the class Harry turned to his sister and gave her the largest sincere smile that he could muster. This caused her to giggle, it was quite a funny smile, which I in turn made Lily look over before she too giggled. McGonagall shot them a warning glance and they immediately went back to working.

Harry pointed his wand at the pin cushion in front of him and clearly said "porqupina Nothing happened and Hermione look at him concerned. She thought he could do this one easily, after all they had moved on to much harder transfiguration a lot earlier. She raised on eyebrow, and Harry look a little disappointed. Then he pointed his wand and thought the spell with a strong concentration and the pincushion became a porqupine. _When you can't do it right… fake it._ Harry whispered I her mind. Hermione smiled at him.

The rest of the class past in silence and surprisingly the siblings had no more troubles. even though they had been out of class longer than the rest of the students. When the class came to a finish few were assigned homework to practice the material. The next class was potions. They walked together to the class room without Peter who could not enroll in the class. They took their seats and waited for the teacher to arrive.

Professor Idant walked to the front and took one look at the seating arrangements. "Potter, Black, do you think I've forgotten what you did last year? Black sit with Mr. Granger and Potter can sit with Ms. Granger." The down cast faces of the two best friends greeted the siblings but they just shrugged. Harry stood and waited for James to move and then sat down. "And don't go corrupting the fresh blood into exploding anything in my class." He warned.

_Sounds like the twins, no?_ Hermione asked Harry rhetorically. With one wave the instructions for the lesson appear on the chalk board. Harry groaned when he noticed how complicated the potion was and Sirius laughed at Harry's distaste. "Don't like potions much?" He asked with an award winning smile.

"Never had any luck with it." Harry answered as he copied down the instructions on a piece of parchment.

Sirius offered him a sympathetic smile, "I'll help you out if you need it."

"Thanks" Harry responded and offered him a small smile as he got to work.

Ten minutes into the class Hermione noticed that most of the students were chatting as they worked, gathering that the teacher wasn't stopping the conversation she picked on up with James. Their conversation started with how everything worked at Hogwarts and went to what he enjoyed most, which eventually became talk of Quidditch. Soon Sirius and Harry joined in and Hermione just listened. The class passed in this manner with Sirius occasionally helping Harry out.


	7. Defense

Chapter 6- Defense

Chapter 6- Defense. 

_By- Eruva_

The rest of the morning continued with many laughs as the six of them got to know each other better. After lunch they entered defense, the siblings looked at each other knowing they were further in this class then, probably, their teacher. They groaned as they entered the room to see two dueling platforms. _Hermione!_ Harry mentally screamed and his face instantly paled.

_Harry, be, careful, don't let too much show. And for God's sake, don't hurt anyone._ She told him, obviously not even bothering to calm his nerves, knowing that that would be hopeless.

The teacher Professor Smith entered the classroom to address his class, which was still standing, considering al the seats had been removed. "As you have probably already noticed, today we'll be going over everything you've learnt. Yes, we'll be doing that in the form of duels. Now, girls stand on my right side and boys on my left." The class split quickly without protest.

"Here's how it's going to work." He said as he walked between the two groups. "Winner stays, you are to start when I say start and stop when one yields or is disarmed. The beginning groups will be Pettigrew and Preston, Dent and McMillan." The two sets took their spots on the platform. "Nothing is to be used that will cause permanent damage or a visit to the hospital wing, please, ladies and gentlemen, and try your best to use only nonverbal spells."

As the duels preceded two lines formed and people were getting anxious and nervous awaiting their turn, James walked onto the platform to face off with Jenkins. Harry stood behind him with a small smile creeping onto his face, he was next in line, he hoped it would be fun. _Careful Harry. _Hermione told him as she looked over and saw what order the line was in.

_You too, try to have some fun, would you? _Both the duels ended and Harry and Hermione walked onto their respected platforms.

Harry and James bowed and then the battle started. James sent the first spell and Harry jumped out of the way, sending silently a tickling and a stunning spell consecutively. The fight intensified, Harry, however was not putting as much effort as he could in the fight. Actually he was putting the bare minimum amount in, it was too simple. He managed to dodge out of the way of all the spells. After about five minutes of this, Harry got bored and put more effort into the duel. He quickly succeeded in disarming James and full body binding him. Sirius cheered as Harry muttered the counter curse. James scowled at Harry before smiling. "You held back." James stated and Harry just shrugged, not really wanting to mention it.

Sirius walked onto the platform. "Don't hold back on this one, would you please?" Harry just laughed and jump started the duel. Harry immediately noticed why Sirius was such a good Auror. He was an amazing dueler, the relied heavily on impulse and seemed to use his anger to his advantage. The fight was harder, but Harry still had a relatively simple time, though he was caught by surprise a few times. Soon, however, the fight was over and Sirius smiled as Harry gave him a helping hand up. "You have to teach me some of that all eventually." He whispered passed Harry's ear.

"Promise." Harry whispered back before mentally preparing himself for the next duel and the five after that. None of the others were as difficult as James or Sirius, who had obviously picked up quite a bit from their pranking times. As the last of the two duels finished the professor called time. "Well, it seems that we've got some new students that are well rehearsed in defense against the dark arts. Mr. and Ms. Granger," he said as he waved wand in his hand and the two platforms became one in the center of the room. "Please, take your positions. Now I realize this will be harder considering you two undoubtedly know each other's styles. However, I expect both of you to try your hardest and not hold back. If I see that you are, I will flunk you for the day."

"Are you sure, sir?" Hermione asked with uncertainty clear in her voice. The professor nodded.

"You heard him Mione." Harry said with a smirk on his face that seemed to piss her off.

The two didn't wait for the common curtsies, too used to fighting in the real world. The battle was a lot faster of pace. The class immediately noticed that the duel was extremely physical. The tow depended on their movements to avoid the on coming spells. They occasionally they cast shields. They were amazed when Harry cast a shield around himself to ward off one of Hermione's on coming hexes, but even more amazed when he pushed the shield all the way back at her and knocked her off her feet.

Hermione didn't stay down for long; however, she flipped back up right. Hermione depended on her knowledge of spells; she kept sending them at a pace that she knew she would not tire, but soon the duel had lasted ten minutes. The class was amazed when Harry cast his patronus, which is no longer a stag, but a cross between a grim and a werewolf. To distract Hermione before stepping forward to get her wand. She dodged out of the way and avoided the two on coming animals.

The two then proceeded to the physical part of the duel. Hermione held her own for a while, each sibling was using a mash of martial arts and instant reaction. It was easy to see, however, that Hermione didn't have the endurance or strength that Harry had. After all, she wasn't the one that was going to fight the dark lord. Soon, Hermione had her arm in a light hold twisted behind her back and Harry caught her wand as it fell down into his awaiting hand.

"Yield?" He asked her and she nodded, clearly exhausted.

The bell rang and the two grabbed their bags and walked out of the classroom, while the others students stood awestruck at what they had just seen. They walked up to the astronomy tower, knowing that the Marauders and Lily would be able to find them with the map.

"Maybe, we, shouldn't have done that well, even if it wasn't our best." Hermione said as she sat down and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. _I wish we were home so we didn't have to pretend._

"I know little sister. I know." He told her. They heard the foot steps on the stairway and Harry reached over to give her a one armed hug. They each got ready for the conversation they knew was coming.

"We'll tell you how we know what we know, but, please understand; there are some things we can't answer." Harry said flat out as the footsteps stopped and the shadows of four people were cast over the two sitting figures.

"I guess we'll settle for that." Lily said as she sat cross legged in front of Hermione, the other three walked over and sat beside her.

Harry looked at Hermione, but she shook her head and had the 'it's not my story to tell' look on her face. Harry just sighed and started the tale. "When my parents were murdered, I was one. My life got complicated after that, because I survived, I was hunted down. The scar is a constant reminder. Anyone that was known to be a friend of mine or remotely like family became in danger because of me." Hermione gave Harry's shoulder a light squeeze, knowing that he still blamed himself for Sirius' death. "It took a while for me to understand the responsibility, a few of the people that were really close to me died trying to protect me from something I had to face on my own. So our teachers decided to up our defense training when I finally thought I was ready. He wanted to give us a fighting change; he taught us muggle technique so we'd never be completely helpless. Mione's not as strong as I am, but she can certainly hold her own in any fight."

"About half a year ago, we decided we were ready, so a few of my friends and I that had the same training we do, decided to take them on. We were sick of running. It was a good answer, but it cost us a lot. At least we no longer have to look over our shoulders constantly."

The story hung in the air as the four took it all in. Lily was the first to respond, she stood up and gave both the siblings a hug and whispered. "I'm so sorry…" It seemed like the only thing that could be said.

"It's ok, we've dealt with it." Hermione told the,"

"We're still sorry." Sirius said when he saw the amount of pain that was behind those emerald eyes. He put an arm around Harry and pulled him into a hug. As an instant reaction from getting a hug from Sirius, Harry buried his face in Sirius' chest, attempting to hide from the world.

_Harry snap out of it!_ She shouted at him when she noticed the action. Harry slowly pulled away from his pillow. The six then started their way to the great hall in a comfortable silence.


	8. Full Moon

Chapter 7- Full Moon

Chapter 7- Full Moon

_By- Eruva _

A/N: I do notice that I never actually put it in… but just pretend that Harry explained the scar to everyone already, yeah?

As full moon approached the siblings noticed that Remus looked worse and worse. Having gotten used to this back home, they noticed the signs and knew which day to fake falling asleep early. They, however, did not like the fact that they would not be able to join the Marauders in running through the forest with the werewolf. They had not revealed their animagus sides yet, though, they knew they were bound to eventually because they enjoyed being their animal sides so much.

The day of full moon arrived a week after the school year had started. Luckily, it fell on a Saturday and the siblings had no problem saying that they needed some time to themselves. Stepping out of the great hall after breakfast, the two walked towards the lake and sat down in the sun to enjoy their day to themselves. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while as they stared out at the still water.

"What are you going to do about tonight?" she asked as she looked towards Hagrid's hut.

"Well I figured I'd just crawl into bed around ten and cast the silencing wards like I always do. I figure they'll send Wormtail over to check if I'm awake or not. But I don't think it'll really matter. They've kinda gotten used to me leaving the dormitory in the middle of the night." He answered lying down on his back.

"How are you holding up? It's not as easy as you thought it would be is it?" She asked him with the 'I told you so' tone in her voice.

"No, it's not, but I needed it."

"I know."

"I guess it's not all that bad. It has certainly been nice getting to know James and Lily better. It's funny to realize how much Sirius and Remus are like our Sirius and Remus." Hermione smiled at his response.

"What is going on there? You have to remember that they're not the ones we knew back home. We can't confuse them and risk letting it all slip away." She told him.

"I know. But… I don't know. Everything feels so different this time around."

"At least we seem to be nightmare-less in this time." Hermione commented and Harry smile, letting her know that he thought the same thing.

_I can feel it pumping in my veins. _Harry whispered in Hermione's mind with an almost sad tone.

_Should we? _She asked, her eyes finding his and conveying the worry she had.

_If we don't now…._ He left the answer hanging and Hermione glanced around before she got a funny concentrated look on her face and soon a black cat with white paws and a tip of white on the end of its tail stood in her place. "Hey Mittens." Harry told her while picking her up. As much as Hermione told people she hated it, Harry knew that she liked to have her fur petted when she was in a cat form. While he petted her fur, he thought back to how much of a shock it had been for him and Remus to find that Hermione's animagus was a cat, but not Crookshanks.

The cat meowed, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry little one." He told her. She then dashed off as quickly as her little legs would carry her, which was pretty fast, into the forest. Harry glanced around him, seeing no one that would notice him if he shifted, he ran towards Hermione. He took a jump and change in midair. When Harry's feet touched the floor they were actually paws, he was now the black panther that was known as Sly. His eyes were still a sharp emerald and his little pink nose now held the lightening bolt scar that he had managed to hide under is hair for most of the first week.

As his feet pounded against the floor he raced after the scent that belonged to Hermione. The two had fun as they spent all their energy simply being happy, knowing they had to get this out of their systems now, considering their animagus would be dying to get out tonight on the full moon. They knew, however, that it was not an option and they settled for second best.

When the two were finally spent, they made sure to stay out of and student sighting and changed back before slowly heading towards the castle. Finally they noticed how late it had gotten. The sun seemed to be just beginning to set. They rushed back into the castle to get some food before they went off to the library to give the Marauders enough time to come up with their own plan for the night. As the time reached nine thirty, Harry and Hermione were both feeling the effects of their run through the forest. Hermione had gone up with Lily earlier to their dormitory, claiming they had girl things to discuss.

When the clock reached ten Harry was in a couch in front of the fireplace yawning. He heard a chuckle behind him and saw Sirius standing there. "I think someone needs to be put to bed." Sirius teased him and Harry stuck out his tongue before stomping up the steps. Sirius followed behind him laughing at the boy's antics.

The two silently got ready for bed. Harry was walking out of the bathroom when Sirius stepped over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "'Night Harry," he said as he passed Harry and walked into the bathroom. Harry decided not to dwell on what the hell that was for as he climbed into bed. However, he wasn't able to.

_Mione!_ He whispered into her head hoping that she wasn't in the middle of something that would prevent her from talking. Feeling a connection establish, he opened his mind for Hermione to prod around in to see if she to understand what exactly he was confused about.

_Come on Harry, everyone else but you had been able to see it. _She said focusing hard in her mind and pulling up front the memories Harry had that included the present day Sirius. There were so many memories of unnecessary hugs that lingered longer than most hugs do that just seemed right and other small things like that.

_But Mione, he's my godfather._ He told her closing the image connection between the two of them.

_He's not…. Not yet at least. Besides, you didn't even notice it. _She told him as she drew the drapes around her four poster bed.

_It just seemed right. _He told her as he lay down

_That's because it is right._ She answered. _Good night Harry, hope you're dreams are filled with Snuffles. _

_Goodnight annoying sister of mine._ He told her and tried to put the thoughts out of his mind, but he could, because he knew she was right. It felt right because it was right, even with the messed up concept of time. It was right.

Wormtail snuck under Harry's drapes and into his four poster bed to make sure he was sleeping. He then joined his friends under the invisibility cloak as they walked down to the common room. "Padfoot…. There's been something I've been meaning to ask you." James started.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Sirius answered recognizing the tone James used.

"What is going on with you and Harry…?" James asked and Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. "Come one Sirius. I'm not messing around. Anyone else can see that you're at least trying something…"

"I don't know." Sirius answered honestly down casting his face. "I don't know what's going on." James offered Sirius a small smile, secretly happy to see his friend finally confused about something when it came to relationships.

By now they had reached the root of the tree. The two remaining Marauders shifted and went to join their friend who was just beginning to change into his furry little problem.


	9. A Nightmare

Chapter 8- A Nightmare

Chapter 8- A Nightmare 

_By- Eruva _

Harry had been lucky; usually the nightmare would have acted up within a few days. However, his luck ran out two days after full moon. They were all in bed, mentally preparing themselves for the horrible day that was going to come… because, let's face it, Tuesday are HORRIBLE The silencing wards were in place, but Harry had had the feeling that they wouldn't actually be used, but how wrong he was.

The whole room was silent as it was around two in the morning. Inside the drapes of Harry's four poster, he was shivering covering in sweat and trying to escape the dream that was surfacing. Behind his eyelids he saw the veil. He knew the dream too well and was fighting to get away from it. He started whispering senseless words as he tried to run away from his dream. Which was understandable, no one wanted to relive the moment when the most important person if their life died. "No! He's not dead!" He screamed.

Outside the drape Sirius had woken up when he heard the sounds of someone rustling their covers continuously. His mind instantly jumped to the conclusion that someone was having an extremely bad nightmare. He heard the light scream that, he knew, must have been loaded to pass through the sound barriers that Harry had up. He walked over to Harry's bed and opened the drapes after struggling with them for a moment.

He prepared himself for the worst, not really sure how Harry reacted to being awoken, as no one had had to wake him yet. He reached out and shook Harry's shoulder's till he woke up and stepped back to make sure he didn't get hit by the hand that shot up as an instant reflex. "Sirius?" Harry whispered silently.

"You sounded like that wasn't the best of all dreams." Sirius answered, suddenly feeling a little sheepish.

"It wasn't" Harry answered sitting up. "Thank you."

Sirius thought for a moment before deciding not to think about it any longer. "Scoot over!" Sirius demanded and waited for Harry to comply. Harry raised an eyebrow but obeyed none the less, a little too tired to think about objecting. Sirius then climbed in beside Harry. "Wanna talk about it?" Sirius asked as he looked across the pillow at Harry. Harry shook his head immediately; he definitely did not want to relive that again. "Well, I'll be here if it comes back." Sirius told Harry before leaning in a placing a kiss on Harry cheek and closing his eyes.

Across the common room and up into the seventh year girl's dormitory, Hermione shot straight up in bed when she heard Harry scream the words "No he's not dead." Hermione quickly found something more suitable to wear, which took a few moments, before she ran to check in on her brother. She knew how these dreams could get sometimes. She ran out of her room heading straight for theirs when she had gotten dressed more suitably.

Upon entering their dormitory, Hermione slowed her movements as not to wake anyone else. As she pulled back the drapes she was greeted with the sight of her brother with his eyes closed and Sirius' head resting against Harry's. Sirius looked up when Hermione pulled the drapes back. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Sirius responded to the oncoming question without it needing to be asked. "He had a bad dream. But I take it you already knew….how…?"

"I'll explain it in the morning. Keep an eye on him for me, would you?" Hermione told him.

"I will." Sirius said as he cuddled back under the comforters.

"Oh, by the way…. The only way to wake him up without endangering your life is poke him lightly under his rib cage." She told him as she began to close the drapes again.

"That will be useful." He whispered back at her.

"Oh. One last thing!" Hermione said as she stopped in the doorway. Figuring this was as good a time as any. Sirius poked his head out of the drapes "I would approve." She told him and he smiled lightly.

"Thank you." He whispered back at her before returning to attempt to sleep. He heard the door shut and moved his forehead back so that it was resting against Harry's.

As the night continued, Harry had a few small bad nightmares. Each time this happened Sirius woke up also and placed a kiss on his forehead. This seemed to comfort Harry, who stopped shivering after it happened. Before long the bad dreams were stopping and it was reaching five am. Sirius was used to waking up that early to see Harry also awake, but this time, Harry didn't wake up. Sirius stared at Harry but gathered that the boy wasn't going to be waking soon and went back to sleep.

James woke that day to see two very unusual things. First, Sirius' bed was empty. Second, Harry's drapes were drawn. A thought came into James' head and he walked over to Harry's bed. He pulled the covers back and just like he thought he'd find, there was Sirius sleeping in Harry's bed. James shook Sirius awake trying his best not to disturb the skinny boy who looked so content and at peace sleeping in Sirius' arms. Sirius looked up at James and James raised an eyebrow.

"He had a bad dream! What was I supposed to do?!" He defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mean you're not allowed to enjoy it. Don't it?" James asked and Sirius growled at the suggestion. "You know I didn't mean it. Now wake up sleepy head over there, we need to get ready for classes today."

James let the drapes fall back over the two as Sirius poked Harry just under the ribs. Harry woke up with a slight startle. He shot a glare at the offender, but his glare weakened when he noticed who's face was just inches from his. "Morning." Harry told him. "Thanks for this."

"Everyone get nightmare's Harry." Sirius stated.

"Oh. I wanted to be special." Harry whined with a pout face.

"How about… you can be special considering I'm spending the night in your bed?" Sirius said trying to think up something.

"Sounds good." Harry told him as he closed his eyes and tried to hide under the covers.

"So…. We have to get up or we'll be late for class." Sirius mentioned remembering why he was awake.

"Thanks again." Harry said placing a swift kiss on Sirius' cheek before crawling out of the four poster and to the Tuesday that was awaiting on its other side. As he stepped into the shower, he hoped that the nightmares had been all that Tuesday was in store for him.

When they reached the common room Hermione ran towards Harry to give him the biggest hug possible. "Mione, I'm fine." He told her over her head.

"I know, I checked in on your and your... new pillow. But that doesn't mean I wasn't scared mindless when I heard the scream." Hermione said and then slowly backed away from her brother.

"How did you hear the scream when I almost didn't?" Sirius asked.

"I do believe that is a story for another time, maybe later tonight when not everyone is here to listen and we are not endangered of being late for class." Harry responded.

"Promise?" Sirius asked softly.

"Promise." Both of the siblings whispered together.

* * *

A/N: Now... Thanks for the reviews... most of them. so Let's just set this a little straigh

THIS WILL BE A **SLASH! **Yes, it will be Sirius and Harry. Loves


	10. Answers

Chapter 9- Answers

Chapter 9- Answers

_By- Eruva _

Classes were calm and collective that day. The Marauders, Lily and the siblings were all anticipating the talk that would take place later that day, most likely that evening. As the sat through their classes everyone, except the siblings, were pondering how exactly the communication work between the two, they seemed to be able to actually speak to each other without opening their mouths, or eyes for that matter. Not the way that James and Sirius seemed to do. They all knew it couldn't be a twin bond because the two weren't related by birth. Each of the Marauders (A/N: I'm including Lily in that every time now) decided that the two siblings had a great deal of secrets and the two of them seemed to be surrounded in mystery, maybe that is why they were all so drawn to them.

As dinner started the group remained silent, as they were all lost in thought. Halfway through Peter excused himself, claiming that he had some work he needed to get done in the library. When this was said, curious looks were passed along the table as Peter rarely worked alone. Hermione and Harry shared a glance; each already knew where Peter was running off to. Soon everyone else finished and James looked at Harry while Remus looked at Hermione. The twins nodded simultaneously and the group rose as one and walked out of the hall.

"Considering this is a conversation we don't really want over heard, it'll cause too many questions and stares. We'll lead the way." Harry said as he led the way to the room of requirements.

Half way there Remus finally asked, "how do you know where you're going so well? It took all of us at least a month to get this castle down."

Harry smiled at Hermione; telling her to led the way and that they would catch up later. "Considering neither of us really sleep much, when we get up we go, for lack of a better word, exploring through the castle. Hermione and I have always had a good memory for the places we go, so we pretty much know how to get back and all that."

As they reach the door they saw Hermione holding it open waiting for them to enter. Harry immediately walked over and held the door open for her to walk in, smirking at her in the process. "I am not weak, you know?!" Hermione said at him before walking in with a little anger in her stride.

Harry looked back at the Marauders and saw them all standing, staring at the door. "That door wasn't there before!" James shouted, clearly excited at finding something new.

"It's always there… if you know how to find it." Harry said ushering them inside. When all of them had entered, he continued. "We were walking very slowly down this hall one day, wishing that we could be a place that reminded us of home, and pop, the door appeared, looking exactly like our apartment in London." Harry told them as the all took seats on the couches.

"It looks exactly like the Gryffindor common room." Remus stated.

"I asked it to be that way." Hermione told him.

Harry suddenly noticed that there were no more seats left and was about to sit on the floor when Sirius reach out his hand. Harry gave him a questioning glance and Sirius replied, "We'll share." Not really wanting to think about it, and knowing that the floor would hurt is ass horribly later, Harry sat down in Sirius' lap. Unknowing to them, the rest of the room was watching them.

"You're really light." Sirius told Harry, and slight intakes of breath sounded around them as the others remember what Harry said about mentioning his weight. Harry turned around a little and gave Sirius a light slap on the head. He then glared at Sirius as Sirius rubbed the spot on the back of his head where he'd been hit.

"How does this room work?" Lily asked, taking everyone in the room back to the real reason they were here.

"Well, all you have to do is walk by it and concentrate really hard on what you want." Hermione told them.

_You're also supposed to be able to summon anything you want while you're in the room. Hermione, what did you do?_ Harry asked her while glaring over at her.

_I just thought I'd make this a bit more fun._ She told him as she laughed at his glare. Harry then crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Hey! You two can't have your own conversation and leave us out!" Sirius said, though his words were somewhat muffled, as he was speaking through Harry's hair.

"We can do whatever we please Sirius." Harry told him. Apparently this wasn't the right response, as Sirius began to tickle Harry. This probably wasn't too wise as Harry squirmed which immediately caused Sirius to stop tickling him and start thinking the worst thoughts he could to avoid getting hard. Harry stepped on Sirius' foot in response to getting tickled and the on lookers laughed.

_Oh look!,_ Hermione told Harry, _Sirius is blushing! You might not wanna squirm Harry, considering where you're sitting and what kind of reaction that could start. Not that I'm saying it's not a good idea…_

"HERMIONE" Harry shouted to stop her from going on with that trail of thought.

"What'd she say?" James asked.

"Nothing you need to know Jamesie. I just sometimes forget what goes on in her head. It's not a pretty place." Harry replied.

"Now that we've got that clear," Remus said, "I do believe you two have a story to tell."

"Ahhh… It's rather long and rather boring." Harry started leaning back into Sirius' chest, "I'll let Hermione tell it. But be warned. She really hates it when people interrupt her. She might hex you."

"I will NOT hex the HARRY JACKSON GRANGER! I only hex you when you interrupt." Hermione told him.

"But…. But, but." Harry started before deciding not to continue with that thought.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way," Hermione said, glaring over at her brother. At this all the occupants in the room, except the siblings, laughed. "I shall start. You might wanna get comfortable. As Harry did mention it is a long story"

With this said, Lily leaned against James. Remus moved his legs so he was sitting cross legged. Harry the completely snuggled against Sirius, resting his head against Sirius' chest looking over at Hermione; while Sirius wound his arms around his waist. Hermione noted the exchanged the two and smiled. Content that everyone was settled Hermione started the story.

"When we were younger and spent a lot of time together, we were like James and Sirius, I guess." She started giving them both a smile. "Harry and I had been able to finish each other's sentences and we were able to read the look in the other's eyes. Before we entered our first full out battle we thought that it would be beneficial if we could send each other messages through our minds."

"We spent many months researching and we found that it was possible, on the grounds that the two people have to be close, almost inseparable. The reason most people don't even take a second glance at the process when they see the small print at the bottom of the page that say…. 'Occasionally, it has been known that if one of the bonded dies, the other will die of intense grief.'"

Here everyone looked like they were about to speak when Hermione shot them a warning stare. Immediately they closed their mouths and Harry chuckled; he did warn them. "We talked it through for a while, at the time we both thought we were going to die in the battle, so we just took the risk. It didn't bother us as much as it should have. That was mainly because we knew that the other would be strong enough to over come the fading from grief. We started working to get the bond to work. It wasn't as easy as we thought it would be. There were many spells that needed to be cast, a series of potions that we took and it hurt a lot."

"It hurt like a bitch." Harry corrected quietly.

"Go back to sleep Harry." Hermione told him, apparently not happy for his interruption.

"What? You know I'm right." Harry said giving her a sweet smile.

"Argh!" Hermione growled. "Continuing. After we had gotten it all done, we noticed that it didn't really work. We then went back to the books and noticed another thing in the small print. It said…. 'The bonded have to love each other unconditionally, for the bond to work. This can be a love between lovers or a love between to close family members or friends. The reason for this is that in doing this you place a little bit of yourself in the other.'"

Harry and Hermione shared a small smile. "We found this part to hurt the most actually, because it's hard to get used to another person being put in you. The transferring of a bit of the other person's soul into your own is a very uncomfortable feeling. But we figured it out and we're really glad it works."

Hermione stopped her story there and looked over at Harry. Harry laughed at her, "You're leaving the hard part to me? Oh nice, dear, sweet sister of mine," with that Harry sat up and Sirius loosen his arms around Harry waist. Hermione smiled sweetly when Sirius shot her a death glare for making him lose the comfortable position Harry and he had previously been in.

"The bond works like this. It feels like an 'on' 'off' switch would. You all know what those are right?" after everyone nodded Harry continued. "Well, you kind of just visualize opening a door or flipping a switch and the pathway for the connection is opened up. When the pathway is open you can send thoughts back and forth. Hermione and I have been doing this for the last year or so. So we've learnt all the tricks. If the pathway is closed, the other can kind of knock or poke around your head to get your attention and tell you that they need to speak to you. If I don't know what Hermione's doing, I've learnt to poke around her head a little to see if she's busy."

"She knew about my nightmare last night because we've expanded the connection so that if one of us is in danger the other will know. We've also managed to get the connection to the point where the other can view the memories we are seeing." Harry stopped. "I think I got it all, didn't I?"

"I think you did." Remus said.

"We'll if he's satisfied, we should be too." James and Sirius said at the same time. Everyone in the room laughed at this.

"Well, I can't think of anything to ask, they've explained it quite well." Lily said to help Remus out.

"Agreed." James said and the rest of them nodded.

"I guess we best be going. It's almost curfew." Hermione said.

"But I don't wanna get up." Harry stated. Completely content on sleeping where he was.

"Sorry sweet heart." Hermione told him before pulling out her wand and pointing at him._ I am truly sorry for making you move sweetie._

"Alright I'm up!" Harry told her.

They all walked out of the room and into the common room. James gave Lily a kiss and Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek before they walked up to the girl's dormitory. The boys walked up and changed.

When Harry walked out of the bathroom and noticed everyone else was in bed with their drapes drawn. He placed his clothes in his trunk and was about to fall onto his bed when he noticed someone else in it. "Sirius." He stated, somewhat annoyed, as he was now very tired.

Sirius reached out a hand and pulled him down next to him. "Hermione already told me that your nightmares come in groups and that you were likely to have a few more over this week." Harry looked at him annoyed. "Hey, don't be mad at her, I asked. I promised her I'd keep and eye on you. Now go to sleep."

Harry nodded and snuck under the covers and placed his head on Sirius' chest as Sirius placed his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close to him. They whispered their good nights and closed their eyes to sleep.

_Tbc…_

A/N: I know, it was a lot longer than they usually are, but I hope you liked.


	11. On Thoughts

Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Thoughts Parts 1

_By- Eruva _

**REPOST**

A/N: Hello. Um this chapter is just going to be thoughts… but I'm not putting them in Italics or in quote marks, let me know if it gets unbearable alright? This chapter should answer those questions about just exactly how Harry & Sirius feel for each other. Sorry for delaying it so long.

Also a quick little thing, Hermione would approve of the two dating 'cause she's so used to seeing Harry brood and so used to seeing him put her feelings in front of everything, so she wants him happy.

On with it!

**Sirius' side **

Sirius waited till he heard the evening out of Harry breath before he opened his eyes again. He looked over at the alarm clock outside the curtains and noticed it was just past eleven thirty. Groaning, he realized that he would probably still be up for another half an hour, if not longer. He sighed and closed his eyes again, but he was wide awake, after all he never slept this early. After ten minutes of trying, he gave up trying to sleep and decide to ponder thoughts he had not been able to ponder recently, the main one of these being a young boy with raven black hair, green eyes, and an extremely skinny body.

Figuring that now would the best time to think all his thoughts, he began to see if he could actually make sense of them. Sirius never had to worry about getting anyone he wanted. Everyone knew so. If he had been acting the way he had last year, his bed would have been full alot. But, that was all different this time around. Sirius smiled when he knew why. The answer to his question was currently snuggled against him. Harry Granger. All Sirius wanted to do was bury his face in Harry's hair as he held him close. He wanted to be the one person Harry counted on to be there that wasn't related to him, 'cause you could never get rid of Hermione. Sirius wanted to know everything; even though he knew there would be a lot of know.

He laughed at himself. Never before had he wanted a commitment. But, then again, never before had he spent so much of his time devoted to thinking about one person. After the first few days of class, Sirius has stared at Harry when he wasn't looking, he had stolen hugs that weren't need, and generally tried to do whatever possible to be as close to Harry as he could. He wanted to silence the thoughts in his head about Harry.

He had never wanted to be in a relationship before, but this time around, he wanted to perks of being in one. He wanted the holding of hands, the kisses, the being able to hold him close, the sewing bits of two lives together, and of course the sex. But most of all, he wanted to know if Harry felt the same way, he wanted the security of knowing that these thoughts weren't just in his head; he wanted to be able to spend as much time as possible with Harry and not raise any questions. He just wanted to be in a relationship with him. Gods, that's a scary thought.

Harry seemed to have so many concerns, so many hidden scars and wounds that he didn't want anyone to see. It was etched into his eyes, and Sirius guessed he knew it, 'cause Harry never let you hold his gaze for too long. But Sirius wanted to be there for him. He wanted to kiss the tears away, if they came; to hold Harry close, like he was now, not just when the nightmares came. He wanted to know the boy that was taking up so much of his thought space. It was scary, but it was simple, Sirius wanted to be dating Harry. If only… to achieve that, to actually have it happen, was as simple as realizing you wanted it.

Sirius' thoughts stopped when he realized that Harry was now moving. Harry moved closer to him so every part of their body was completely touching. The breath hitched slightly in Sirius' breath when this happened. But soon, he just tightened his arms around Harry's waist and drew him closer before bury his face in Harry's hair and closing his eyes to sleep.

**Harry's side**

Harry felt someone was staring at him. He remembered that he was at Hogwarts, but that didn't mean that nothing bad could happen. Feeling the arms around his waist, his mind was put at ease. He took the time to listen to what was happening around, to see if Sirius was awake or not. After listening to the breathing pattern Harry noticed that he was not. However, Harry was entirely too tired to talk to the boy, so he just snuggled right up to Sirius without thinking about it and hoped that the boy would sleep soon. He heard Sirius' breath hitch and was about to move away when the arms around him tightened and a face bury into his face. He could have sworn that this was not how Sirius usually acted when he was this age, even though he only knew Sirius for a few weeks. He then closed his eyes and tried to get some more sleep.

Harry woke up around 5 am, like always. He was relieved to not have had anymore nightmares and was about to curl into Sirius when he remembered that Sirius was an extremely light sleeper. He immediately stilled, noticing that Sirius would probably kill him if he was woken up at five in the morning. Harry then decided to let him sleep in, because he was nice and somewhat valued his life. Harry was going to use this time to reflect on everything that was happening. He took a moment to shut his mind completely so Hermione would not be able to go through his thoughts with him.

Harry smiled at Sirius who was smiling in his sleep. This was completely weird. Harry seemed to be having feelings for the one person who would grow up to be his godfather. Taking a minute to think, Harry noticed that he never really thought of the man as a father figure in the future. Remus was the one that acted like the father. Sirius was the best friend who was in his life to make him laugh. His Sirius seemed the same as the one here now, but there were still drastic differences. His Sirius had all the pain from being in Azkaban and loosing a best friend etched into his eyes. This Sirius had less pain and more happiness, even though there was still some sadness from being thrown out by his family.

But, Harry was happy here. Sirius was the one person who could make him smile by just being around him. Harry liked the way that everything was right now. Though, he couldn't help but notice a small presence in the back of his mind that told him to stop lying. He was lying, Harry would love it if they could be more. Even though he knew he'd be scared beyond his thoughts if that ever happened. There were moments when Sirius was sitting alone; thinking with a far off sad look in his eyes and Harry knew he was thinking about something that'd happened with his family. Harry wanted to be able to walk over and kiss the pained look away from his eyes, but that wasn't going to happen, as much as he wanted it to.

At six, Harry thought it was a good enough time to wake up Sirius, so he could at least move around. He was getting really restless having to sit still for this long. He didn't really wanna stay in his position much long, considering he was touching Sirius but not in the way that he would have wanted to. Reaching out, he shook the boy's shoulder. "Harry, go back to bed." Sirius mumbled.

"I can't." Harry told the sleepy one. "Sirius, will you let me up?"

"No, Harry." Sirius said opening his eyes and pulled Harry closer. "You didn't get enough sleep the night before. Now. Go back to sleep."

"I can't" Harry mumbled. He rested his head in the crook of Sirius' neck.

Harry was shocked when Sirius started to sing a lullaby, Harry barely registered the word as he felt his eyes start to droop and he fell back into sleep. He wondered why Sirius never told him he could sing. Sirius smiled as he heard Harry's breath even out. Then, Sirius buried his face in Harry's hair and went back to sleep.

When Hermione came to check on Harry at six thirty, she was worried. Harry should have been awake by now. When she pulled back the curtains she laughed lightly and summoned her camera. She snapped a photo and hopped that the two wouldn't wake up from the flash. When neither did she smiled and walked off to show Lily the new photo.

A/N: I know, kinda left it there… don't worry the next chapter should be up in a day or two, I've already started.

There's a thanks to the following people for reviewing/favoriting (Not a word I know) /alerting. (sorry if word like.. changes the spelling of them.)

**Cyiusblack **sylkie **Pornada **Hendrick248848 ** .Silver **Rayien **evilpplsrcool **houserlz **piper-pants **–Emalilyy-Aand-Lucyy- **Alarith** CanaryCream **Crogi-Girl** Edinachan **Lady Esme** Oddboat **Pomme-Apple** PookyPeanut13 **SamieWinchester** There's Magic in the Music **Vellouette **asfcurly **bluerose24 **Oreoxlove4ever **sozuroyoku**

**_ A/N2: Hey alll... my laptop kinda died so the next update might not be for a while... I don't really like typing on anything else. But, I'll be writing the stuff up and probably posting it all at once. Sorry for any spamming of email that will come with it._**


	12. Girl Talk

Chapter 11- Lily & Hermione

Chapter 11- Girl Talk

_By- Eruva_

A/N: I notice I've spent so much time on Harry and Sirius, so now I'm flipping it around a little. Also Sorry for spamming your email accounts for all of you who have this on alters.

Code:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Mind Talking_

Lily was on her bed reading when Hermione's camera started to fly out of the room. Putting two and two together, she realized that Hermione would probably walk into the room in a few seconds with a large smile on her face and a photo in her one hand. This turned out to be exactly what happened a second later.

"Let me see it," Lily said as she held out her hand.

"I think we better go to the common room. At least that way we can talk and not get any yells for talking." Hermione said as she motioned to everyone around them who was still sleeping.

"Good idea." Lily said, she fumbled through her trunk and put on some more decent clothing, as she slept in an oversized t-shirt, like Hermione did, and then walked down the steps with Hermione.

They sat down on the two couches across from the fireplace and Lily held out her hand. Hermione handed over the picture and laughed when Lily let out an "Aww. They're so cute."

"I wish they'd figure it out already." Hermione told Lily.

"I'm sure they will soon enough, it seems everyone else does. But, I've got a question for you." Hermione nodded giving Lily permission to ask. "How hard is it to date when you have Harry as an older brother? He seems quite protective over you."

"He is. But that's only 'cause of what happened the last time I was in a relationship. I was dating this guy named Ron and we'd been together for a few months, and I thought he knew where I stood on the whole really wanting to hang onto my virginity until I was sure I wanted to loose it. It's times like those that I'm glad Harry and I have the mind bonding connection, because he was trying to force me, but Harry came to my rescue like he always does." Hermione smiled at the memory of Ron getting the life knocked out of him for what he tried to do. "I don't think I could have asked for a better brother. Yes, he's over protective, but he's willing to let me try things if I'm sure I want to."

Lily's mouth went dry after the story, I mean, what are you supposed to say after something like that. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok," Hermione told her with a soft smile, "we've, as in Harry and I, have gotten to the point where we can talk about it."

There was a short silence in the room that Hermione decided to break. "So what's it like being with James?"

Lily just laughed. "It's weird, but it's good. I don't really know how to describe it. We got together over summer and he's been a person I can rely on to be there for me." Hermione smiled at this knowing that sometimes, you really couldn't put words to exactly how a relationship was going.

"How are you liking your time here?" Lily asked after a moment of silence.

"I think we're both adjusting pretty well." Hermione answered and Lily looked at her, "oh, I'm sorry. I sometimes forget to answer for myself only. I've gotten so used to having Harry around me all the time. We rarely spend time apart back home. We've just gotten so used to it. But, I'm liking it here. Most of the classes are amazing, and the place is beautiful."

Lily smiled. "Yeah. I hate to think of leaving at the end of this year and probably never coming back. Hogwarts has become home."

"Don't like you're family much?" Hermione asked. It was a question that Harry and her had always wanted an answer to.

"My parents are great, they love that I've been doing so well at Hogwarts, but sometimes it feels like I don't really know them 'cause I'm never home. My sister on the other hand, just hates me because I'm a witch." Lily said. Hermione noticed there wasn't much pain in her eyes when she mentioned Petunia. 'I guess she's already come to deal with the fact that that lady is really against all magic'

The two sat in a comfortably chatting about the little things in life, like what muggle music they liked. Thought mostly Hermione just let Lily talk, it seemed like she needed it. When Harry finally came down Hermione smiled fondly at the memory of the photo she had taken. "Prey tell, sister of mine, what has got you smiling so brightly on this morning?" He said offering her a hand up.

"This." She said handing the photo to Harry as Sirius walked up behind them. "I think Sirius would like to see it too."

Sirius rested his head on Harry shoulder and looked at the photo. They watched themselves in the photo and laughed, remembering just how safe they felt like that. The four then waited for the rest of the group before finally walking down to breakfast.

A/N: Sorry loves, it's short I know. But I wanted to start on the next chapter… and as much as I should be good at it, I really suck at writing girl talk.


	13. A Discovery

Chapter 12- A Discovery

Chapter 12- A Discovery

_By- Eruva_

Harry and Hermione were bored. There was no other way to put it. They'd finished their classes and they were alone. The Marauders were off by themselves pulling some kind of prank that they hadn't wanted to mention. "Harry."

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"When are you going to find that damn Gryffindor courage and ask that boy you're currently thinking 'bout out?" Hermione asked. She was sitting across from Harry and as hard as she had tried, she couldn't help but take a peek at what he was thinking. Of course, as he wasn't expecting her to, he had not put up any protection and she had heard his thoughts.

"Mione! You promised not to go through my thoughts!" He said and quickly ordered his thoughts and built the barrier between their town minds up. He glared at her in anger, but she only looked amused.

"I can't help it, Harry, you're radiating a cry for help, and I swear to God, if you two aren't dating by the end of the month, I will shove you two together like the Weasley's did to you and Ginny."

"You wouldn't!" Harry shouted in horror.

"Oh believe me, I would." She said laughing, knowing how much Harry hated what happened there. If she wasn't so distracted laughing, she would have noticed the look of concentration on Harry's face.

Soon she found herself thrown on the floor as a large panther, known as Sly, was onto of her so he could tickle her with the cold nose that he had. She struggled to get away but failed miserably, her laughter doubled and she was squirming to get away.

"Harry James P— Granger." She said between laughs. "I swear that what you're doing won't make a difference." The panther growled at her and showed it's teeth. "You don't scare me Sly." This probably wasn't the right thing to say as the panther went back to tickling her.

"Stop it Sly!" She shouted and tried to push the panther off of her.

The Marauders were walking up the steps when they heard Hermione scream. They busted the door opened and Remus asked. "Hermione are you alright?"

_Oh Fuck!_ Sly/Harry thought.

The Marauders stopped scanning the room when they saw Hermione and a large panther sitting on top of her. "What is that?" Sirius asked jumping back when he finally noticed Sly.

"Oh gosh, not how I wanted this moment to be explained." She mumbled under her breath,"Sly, if you don't get off me now, I swear Mittens is going to gouge your eyes out in your sleep!" She shouted and Sly immediately got off. She then smiled down at the panther, "Sly, sweetie." Hermione told the panther and scratched it between the ears. "Why don't you go say hi to everyone, huh?" They Marauders watched as the panther walked over. "Trust me, he's harmless unless you give him reason to be."

Sly walked over to Sirius and sat in front of him looking up. In a second Sirius was on his knees giving the large black animal a scratch behind the ear, like Hermione had done. When Sirius looked into the panther's eyes he stopped and jumped back. Sly walked back over to Hermione and sat down beside her like an obedient dog would have.

"That's Harry." Sirius told the rest with a certain voice.

"Yes it is. Thought with the way he acts, you would almost think he was a dog instead of a panther." Hermione told them and Sly whined. "Oh, come on. Sly, you know I still love you, you just act like an over hyped puppy." Hermione said and laughed when sly leaned to pounce on her again. However this time she was read and transformed into Mittens.

The two chased each other around until a grim like dog and a stag joined them. Peter didn't really want to transform as there was a cat in the room. Remus stayed there saying he couldn't quite master the animagus yet. Mitten laughed when she noticed that Padfoot, or snuffles, went over to Sly and sat down in front of him. The two would now be inseparable, much like they had become as of late. Padfoot grabbed Sly's tail in his mouth and tugged on it, which started a high speed chase around the room.

After a minute of this Hermione transformed back and yelled. "Sly, Sirius, if you don't stop now, I will stick Snape on you!"

The two stopped dead in their tracks and transformed back. "That's a low blow Hermione." Harry said sitting down in the spot he had previously been standing as a panther.

"I agree," James said sitting down. The rest immediately joined them. "We became animagus because we thought it'd be interesting." He answered before they could answer. "But other than that we really can't tell you our reasons."

The siblings nodded in understanding. Harry and Hermione were both feeling bad at this because, they could tell from the looks around the room that the Marauder's really didn't want to lie to them. "Well, we…" Hermione started only to be cut off.

"No! Don't tell us now," Sirius said. "Save it for the game tonight. After all, it has been two weeks. I think they've earned a Marauder's invite." The other nodded, but before the siblings could ask the questions on their minds they were ushered to dinner.


	14. 21 Questions

Chapter 13- 21+ Questions

Chapter 13- 21+ Questions

_By- Eruva_

A/N: So… I'm hoping I don't too many comments on how weird and random I can be, but I saw something like this in another story and thought I might give it a shot. I've kinda modeled it off the version of 21 Questions we play where I got to school (It's a good way to get to know people.). So I hope you like.

At precisely two weeks into the school year when the siblings and the Marauders minus Peter, Peter's mom got sick so he was gone for the weekend, found themselves in the boys dormitory sitting in a circle. Around them were a circle of candles that were burning brightly. Inside the circle was a bottle of firewhiskey. "Explain to me, why are we doing this again?" Hermione asked quietly, not really sure where this was leading.

"Hermione, relax. I promise nothing bad will come of this." James told her trying his best to reassure the girl.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at James' response. "Lily?"

"It's safe, I promise." Lily answered as she leaned back on James.

"Yeah, we do this every year. Usually on the first day of school…. But we had to get a feel for you two first." Sirius told them.

"Relax 'Mione." Harry told her as he put am arm around her and pulled her right against his side. "Alright. Explain how this all is going to work, before she backs out."

"You're familiar with the muggle game, Twenty One Questions? Remus asked the siblings and they nodded. "Considering all of us have such large and dark pasts there are some restrictions. One: You can refuse to answer a question if it is too personal. But if you answer first with a lie and the light, explained in rule two, picks it up you have to answer truthfully. Two: A truth charm will be placed on you so, if you lie we will know and then you'll have to take a hit… of firewhiskey. Three: no forcing people to reveal who they or anyone else are interested in that has to already been known..."

"I think you got them all Remus." James told him.

"So, let's begin." Sirius said with a large smile. "Place the spells." Remus did and Sirius was practically jumping in his seat.

"Alright, I guess Sirius is dying for the first question." James said looking at his friend with much amusement.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Sirius stated nicely. "I wanted to ask the siblings why they decided to become animagus."

"Ha. I was wondering when you would get around to that." Harry said laughing. "We became animagus to help one of our teachers back home, who had had been unfortunate enough in his life to be bitten by a werewolf. It helped with the transformation." After answering he looked at Hermione who had a pleading look in her eyes. "Yes, 'Mione you are allowed to ask the next question. Considering that was aimed at both of us."

"Thanks love." She said before looking across the room at Lily. "Lily, why wouldn't you date Jamesie here until seventh year?"

Lily smiled at her choice in question, "his head needed a little flattening." She told them and they all laughed knowing that it was true. "Alright, Sirius, where'd you spend the summer, if you don't mind me asking? We didn't see you at the Potter's."

"Well after I got emancipated, I got an apartment in muggle London with the money that my nice uncle left me when he died. Then I spent the time working at a coffee store." He looked around before stating. "I need some time to myself to sort out everything."

"That's more than understandable Sirius."

"My question!" Sirius said excitedly. "I was wondering…." He paused for dramatic effect, which didn't really work. "If the sister and brother have ever tried to date before they became sister and brother."

At this point both Harry and Hermione had their faces in their hands laughing hard. _Wouldn't that had been interesting… if it ever happened. _Harry told Hermione before dissolving in laughter. "Oh, gods, no. We've had our own share of really fucked up relationships." Harry answered for them. "I think since we were little when we meet we were always the ones to act related, we always felt related. We never thought of stepping it up 'cause that just wouldn't be right. I mean, who dates their brother or sister?"

The truth light shone green and the two siblings were glad that they wouldn't be forced to share any stories about their past relationships yet. "Alright, here's for Remus. If you don't mind… what brought around your crazy chocolate addiction?" Harry smirked at him, but before Remus could open his mouth Harry told him, "Don't even try to tell me it's not an addiction for that pretty light will shine read." The room laughed as Remus closed his mouth.

"Well, chocolate was always the thing I wasn't allowed to eat at home. So when I came here… when I was younger I got sick a lot and Madam Pomfrey would always give me chocolate because it calmed me down. And you know how it goes, when you're not allowed to do something you always wanna do that said something."

Remus waited a few seconds before finding his question. "James Potter, what, prey tell, did you do to get grounded on the first week of summer?"

At this, James looked at Sirius who nodded. "Well, I went to help that mutt over there," he said pointing at Sirius who faked looked hurt, "pick out an apartment and helped him get everything set up, but then I forgot to tell mom I'd be late. Got in a spot of trouble for it 'cause we 'course had to celebrate the new apartment with drinking some of that." James said as he pointed at the untouched bottle in the center of them.

"Ok Sirius this is a total waste of a good question, but, why are you looking so bored? You love this game!" This turned everyone's attention to Sirius, who was in fact looking extremely bored.

"We're not playing it right." He said in mock anger. "Your questions are way too serious."

"Alright, why don't you start the fun stuff?"

"Yes! I will. Thank you every much." He said and then turned to look at Harry with an evil smile. "Oh Harry dearest. Why don't you tell us, if you would, if you're straight or not?"

Harry just smiled, knowing full where the game was going. "The other end of the spectrum from straight." He answered and Hermione started to laugh really hard. Harry knew exactly what she was laughing at and groaned before telling her "Oh, my dear sister. I do believe you should tell us your preference."

"Why, of course. I go either way. Makes for more choices, really." She told them with ease and laughed at some of the shocked faces. She then turned to Harry. "I do believe everyone here would love to hear the story of when you realized that you really couldn't stand to date another girl." She told Harry between laughs.

Harry glared at her but knew that the questions would keep coming until he answered. "You are evil. I am going to go sit by Sirius by now and ignore you for the rest of the night." Harry said and moved to hide behind Sirius. Which worked quite well considering he was so skinny.

"You still have to answer," Hermione said in a sing song voice, just to bother her brother more.

"I hate you." Harry grumbled from behind Sirius. "Alright, I know I will be endlessly questioned about this if I don't answer it now. But, there are to be no further questions after this! Anyways, back home, there was this girl named Ginny," at this Harry shiver… he really hated his memory. Sirius felt the boy shiver behind him and turned around to sit behind him and hugged him. Harry snuggled into the other boy's chest before continuing.

"Anyhow, everyone thought we were meant to be together. Except for 'Mione over there, who knew that I really wasn't interested in her at all. Everyone kept trying to get us to date. The problem was that, I really didn't want to, but she did. After avoiding the topic for a few months, I got annoyed with the constant talk and we tried it out. There was constant talk because I was close friends with her brothers. Need I say that it was a disaster? Just ask 'Mione. It was not pretty. It was one of those relationships were you're trying so hard to make it work so you can please other people that you've totally miserable. I worst part is that I had to date her for four months, because if I didn't everyone would have said I didn't spent enough time in it to actually get to know her. I had to put up with four months of constant fights because our relationship wasn't going anywhere and she couldn't understand why. That girl was so oblivious. I think that's about it?" He said as he scowled at Hermione.

"She's just laughing because of all the times I ran into her room to complain about being stuck with that lady." He told them, his voice was a little bitter, but it was aimed at Hermione and would quickly dissolve. When Hermione didn't stop laughing Harry turned around and looked at Sirius, who was, about the only one in the room who still had a straight face.

"What?" He asked. "I know what it's like."

Harry offered him a smile and kissed the boy on the cheek before giving him a hug and settling back into his lap. "Alright, Remus let's continue with the line of questioning. Straight, bi, or gay?"

"Come on, it's Remus, can't you guess that the man is straight?" James asked voice full of confidence.

"Umm. Yeah. What he said." Remus said, his voice clearly trying to hide something, but then the light flashed red in front of him.

"Oh. There's something moony hasn't told us yet!" James said excited and handed Remus the bottle.

Remus groaned, not really liking this part of the game, but he took a hit and gave the bottle back. "There's not story, I just never got around to mentioning that I'm the same as Hermione over there." James glared at him and muttered something about keep secrets.

"Well, Sirius, I think we better know us which side you go for, or rather sides." Remus said with a smile; although, the answer was pretty clear to most people on the normal day.

"What? I'm sure they already know that I'm bi, even though lately it seems I'm more for the home team." Sirius told the room, those sitting around him nodded in understanding, known that he was already leaning towards trying to get Harry. Harry, however, just smiled, knowing that he would have a chance.

The rest of the night passed in this fashion. They asked worthless questions that were just fun to hear the answers to. By the end of the night everyone knew a little more about each other, even thought most of the questions weren't too personal.

As they were all a little too drunk to move from the room, Lilly fell into James' bed. Hermione fell into Harry's as she really didn't want to go anywhere near Peter's. Harry was tucking her into his bed and singing her a little song that the two sang to each other when one of them was about to fall asleep. Harry, as most sober of them all, was happily watching everyone stumble around. _You better be spending the night with you're lover boy instead of on the floor._ She told him before curling up in the blankets.

"You never told me you could sing." Sirius mumbled from his bed while lifting up the blankets.

"You never told me you could either." Harry told him as he climbed in beside him.

"Night Harry."

"Night Siri."

A/N2: sorry it's so long. But it was fun to write. If anything confusing, let me know and I'll clear it up.


	15. An Announcement

Chapter 14- An Announcement

Chapter 14- An Announcement 

_By- Eruva _

Time passed quickly and soon the siblings found themselves waking up the Monday morning a week before Halloween. The two had gotten used to being in the past and were happy getting to know the Marauders. They were enjoying their time so much that the letter from Dumbledore, that said 'read after a month of being there,' lay forgotten at the bottom of Harry's trunk. It was five am (yes, again,) and Harry slowly returned to the land of the conscious and untangled himself from Sirius, trying desperately not to wake him. He failed. Even after the nightmares had stopped, the sleeping arrangements had stuck because they were both too comfortable with it to even considering moving.

"'Mione needs to talk to me." Harry whispered to the boy who had just opened his eye to glare at Harry for waking him. "I'll see you later, go back to sleep Siri." The boy nodded and curled up into the warm space that Harry had just vacated. Harry smiled as he pulled the drapes back to being sealed around the four-poster and walked towards his trunk to get his things for the day.

As he walked towards the bathroom he opened the connection between Hermione and him, as she had been poking at the connection for the last ten minutes. _Good Morning Sister_ Harry told her happily. 'Today should be a good day,'

_Good Morning Harry. I'll see you down stairs in a bit, got to shower._ She answered and severed the connection

They both got ready for their day, collecting their books and making themselves look presentable to the world. After that, they walked down their sets of stairs. Over the last three weeks the nightmares had finally come to an end and after Harry caught up with the missed sleep, the two had formed a morning routine of meeting downstairs around 6 am and spending their time together until the rest woke up. After all, they were used to spending a lot more time together then when they were here.

As Harry sat down he noticed a very serious look on Hermione's face. "Halloween's almost here Harry." She whispered, knowing the whole extent of what Halloween meant and how Harry felt about the holiday. "Do you have enough self restraint not to kill Peter for the next week and a half when you think about what the day means to you? Or do we need to avoid them all?"

"I haven't really seen the guy much since we got here… I know where he's going though…" Harry stated and Hermione nodded. Peter was gone a lot of the time, with small excuses; they knew he was already a Death Eater. "I think we should be fine."

"Alright then," Hermione said and as soon as she did the seriousness was erased from her face. "So, Lily told me that they usually are allowed to go trick-or-treating in this time, if they want to. And the Marauders definitely want to. They let you trick-or-treat in Hogsmeade, but the older kids who've gotten their apparting license like us… can go to the nearest muggle village. What do you say?"

"I thought the wizarding world didn't have Halloween like we do..." Harry stated, avoiding the question.

Hermione glared at him, noticing the dodge. "They don't, but I guess there are enough muggle-borns for Hogsemead to see that the kids enjoy it so much that they like it. And I guess what it is back home for us has replaced the muggle tradition."

Harry looked away from his sister. "I don't know 'Mione."

"Harry…" she said moving in front of him so he had to look at her.,"This is the only Halloween we have with them. We should at least try to make it a good one. You know the Marauders… they'll probably erase your bad memories of Halloween. We should at least try. We won't leave you all alone to sulk this time. I promise."

"Alright." He said and she gave him a hug.

"So, Harry," An evil smile came across her face. ""It's been over a month and ummm… I still don't see you and Sirius together."

"Why are we going though this again?!" Harry asked looking up as if the ceiling was going to answer his question. "Can't we just let this go?"

"No. this is what we came back for. You were supposed to get to see Sirius again... and this is what's happening now, and you're both happy, so why not just make it official. Stop being so scared." She paused for a while. "You have a grace period until Halloween, but I swear, if you two aren't together after that I'm locking you two in the Room of Requirements, until you both get over how scared of this you are!"

Harry groaned and lay back in the chair. The two sat in silence for a while before going on and on about all the different costume ideas they would think of. Soon Harry looked down at his watch, six twenty five fifty five. He held up his hand and counted down from five, then pointed at the stairs. This was the latest addition to their morning tradition. Lily walked down the steps and joined them, at six thirty sharp. "Hey all." She said sitting down. "What's the topic this morning?"

"Halloween costumes, "Harry answered.

"So you told him," She said look at Hermione who nodded, "well, we can go buy them this weekend at Hogsmeade. (A/N: Halloween falls on the next Friday.)

"Yes, we can," Hermione answered then Lily joined in on the naming of all the costumes they could come up with. The first few were actually serious, but soon their ideas became wacky, as they were trying to find the worst costume of them all. (Someone mentioned Snape somewhere in there.) As each of the Marauders came down they each added their ideas and soon everyone was laughing.

Getting up, they all walked to the Great Hall ready to face the Monday ahead. A few minutes into the meal Dumbledore soot up. "Now, I apologize if anyone is not here just yet, but I expect you all to spread the word. This Halloween, we've decided to hold a dance with a costume contest. It starts at eight, for those of you who will go trick-or-treating, first through third years will be ushered out at midnight. The rest of you may stay as long as you please."

The siblings looked at each other and Harry groaned, not forgetting the last dance he'd been to, the Yule Ball. Everyone else around them was happy at the announcement and soon the hall was filled with the buzz of excitement.

"At least this won't be like home, Harry." Hermione told him, referring to all the girls who would have been crowding around him, trying to go to the dance with the boy-who-lived.

"One thing to be grateful for." He said standing up, "You don't have to tell me 'Mione." He said looking at her, she had her mouth half open and he already knew what was going to come out... "The threat from this morning still stands." With that he walked out of the hall.

Sirius stood up to follow him but Hermione put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Don't, I know you want to, but if you do he will be this way till Halloween." Sirius sat down.

"Why?" Lily asked "he seemed fine this morning."

"He gets this way every year. You all remember how his parents died, well they died on Halloween and where we are from people rub it in, so he just needs to work through it on his own. I've tried talking him through it, it was horrible. It took us half an hour to remove all the hexes he put on me."

They all finished their meals before walking to their first class, which was where Harry was standing. "You don't have to apologize." Sirius told him.

"Hermione told us and we get it." Remus said and Harry nodded and then they piled into the transfiguration room. The siblings sat down next to each other and Hermione gave her brother a small hug of reassurance _we're in this together._ She told him. _I love you too much to let you be all emo by yourself for the next week and a half._ She told him teasingly and Harry laughed.

The two then sat in silence until the teacher walked in and explained that they would be working on changing cats into dogs. Sirius' cat tried to run away from him as soon as it was place on his table, already able to sense the boy's animagus form. Those around just laughed at the cat's attempt. Everyone succeeded in transforming their cats in a reasonable amount of time. Remus then turned to help Peter, Lily and James started to talk about costumes and Harry just closed his eyes and leaned back, sorting through his own thoughts. He knew he owed it to everyone to be the Halloween spirit.

Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment and set it between himself and Hermione. Ok, help me out, you. He wrote before passing the quill to her.

If you're wondering how to ask him to this dance I have no idea what he'd like. She thought for a second before writing again. Drawing blanks. Sorry 

It's alright, I've got an idea

Oh! Tell me! Hermione work all excited and Sirius whispered his idea in her ear. A smile spread across her face. "Oh, that's a good idea." She told him. (A/N: no not going to tell you now. I'm still narrowing it down.)

The rest of the day, the group left Harry to his own thoughts, heeding Hermione's advice. They all knew how it felt to need to work through your own thoughts. Excitement filled the halls of the school and the day passed. By the time they sat down for dinner Harry felt a lot better, he knew he couldn't ask for much, but at least he was going to put effort into making this Halloween better then the last ones.

A/N: Hey all…. So. This is the longest story I've ever posted by far. Hope you all are enjoying.


	16. Something New

Chapter 15- The Week Before

Chapter 15- Something New 

_By- Eruva _

A/N: This is gonna be a long one. Please forgive.

The day after the headmaster announced there would be a Halloween dance, (A/N: This is now Tuesday and a day after the last chapter) Harry woke up restless. Last night Sirius had insisted on sleeping on his own, he said he had something he needed to plan. So Harry didn't think about it, or, at least, he tried not to. However, the boy didn't get any sleep that night. The nightmares had returned.

Flashback

Harry watched the darkening sky outside and waited till everyone got into their beds and closed their drapes. He cast one last look over at Sirius' bed and began to cast the silencing wards around his bed. Hoping that they wouldn't be put to use, but being safe, Harry cast the strongest ones he could before pulling himself into bed.

The nightmares did come. When Hermione heard Harry scream out, she got out of bed slowly and grabbed a book. Noticing that the nightmare vibe was still getting sent to her Hermione rushed into the boy's dormitory, guessing that Harry was on his own that night. She pulled back the drapes and shook Harry till he woke up, dodging out of the way when he hand shot up as a reaction to being woken. "Harry?" She asked, making sure he was really awake.

"I guess he helped keep them at bay." He whispered with a sad tone, referring to how the nightmares had stopped when he spent the night with Sirius,.

"Come on. I brought a book, why don't you try to go back to sleep" she said pushing Harry over a little and summoning her pillow. When the pillow arrived, she set it at the foot of his bed and propped the book up and began to read. "Don't worry about me; I'll fall asleep after you do." Harry gave her a weak smile before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

End of that one

Waking up, he was restless and there was only one reasonable way to work it off. He got off the bed, making sure not to wake his sleeping sister and pulled the covers up over her and carefully removed the book from her hands. Marking her place, he set the book down on his night side table and wrote her a note. Harry then packed his bag for the day and changed his close before slowly and quietly walking out of the door.

As he passed the Room of Requirements he thought, like he always did at times when he felt like this, 'I need a soundproof room to train in.' he smiled as the door appear in front of him, already knowing what to expect when he opened those doors. When he opened them he saw the familiar black walls that were lined with cushioning. In the middle of the room hung a punching bag. At the corner there was a close cupboard that if opened would revealed a large assortment of weapons, the floor was covered with black mats.

Harry thought, 'I need work out clothes.' And a small stack appeared in front of him on a table he changed into the draw string sweat pants that the room had provided. He pulled out his iPod and stereo system that he had altered, so they would work in the school, and selected his workout playlist. He then put on the boxing gloves that the room had provided him and started to attack the punching bag. He knew he should probably be focusing on what he was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to. With each hit he let out a little of his frustration that he'd been bottling up. He hated the nightmares more than anything, but he also hated having to pretend and hated not knowing what the people of this time thought of him. All of his feelings, he put into each hit that landed on the bag and soon his knuckles felt raw and he took off the gloves before moving to where the cupboard was standing.

Hermione woke up and sensed that she wasn't in her room but noticed that she was in Harry's bed; she panicked when she noticed that he wasn't there. Then she noticed that her book had made its way to the bed side table. She, then, saw the note place on top, and rushed over and grabbed it off the book.

**You know what the best place to work off your frustration is?** Was all he had written but she knew exactly where he was.

She walked over to Sirius' bed and pushed open the drapes, relived that the boy dressed decently to sleep. Reaching out she shook him awake. He sat up in bed to look at her. "Hey, I'm going to go meet Harry, he's at the room of requirements. Can you all come and get us from there when it's time to go to breakfast?" She asked him.

"Sure," he nodded, "is everything alright?"

"Yup," she told him, deciding to leave the bit about Harry's nightmares out. She closed the drapes and walked out of the room to her own. Like Harry she pulled on clothes for the day and packed her bag before walking over to the room of Requirements. As she was walking by she thought, 'I need to find that Harry James Potter,' she laughed as the door appeared immediately.

She opened the door and saw Harry was surrounded by some magiced fighting dummies that were consumed in a knife fight with him. Searching through her bag, she found what she was looking for. Since they started fighting the war, she had always had one of her daggers on her, it just felt safer. She waited till Harry managed to either knock the knives out of all the dummies hands or 'hurt' them. When they were all out of commission he won and relaxed a little. Hermione took this as her cue. She launched the knife with all the strength she had at his head.

Harry heard the knife as it left her hand and moved slightly to the left as he threw his own knife at the attacker. Hermione easily side stepped the on coming knife, already knowing that Harry would return the attack. The two walked to the walls and pulled the knives out of the walls. "Good to see you haven't lost your touch." She told him and then told the room, 'work out clothes please.' She smiled at Harry and returned his knife to him before walking off into the bathroom to change.

When she returned Harry was toying with one of the swords that had been in the cupboard. He was swinging it around, trying to get the feel for it, but not really thinking about what was happening. She then walked over to the cupboard and took one out as well, she then told the room, 'please let us know when someone's coming in,' before stepping towards Harry. They then began their sword fight.

(A/N: as much as I would like to write one, I suck at these so just watch one from some movie and pretend it's in here.) As the hour passed the two were slowly exhausting themselves with the physical training that they hadn't done since they arrived. Their bodies were feeling better then they had ever. After a few rounds of fighting each other Harry handed Hermione the gloves and she moved to the bag. Harry then started at the mat. 'Might as well see if I've still got it.' Harry told himself as he stood on the edge. He spent the next fifteen minutes going through a series of flips and jumps and was amazed to see that he, in fact, still had it.

The two were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't noticed the room's lights flash green, signifying that someone had entered. This time, however, it was more than one someone. The whole group of the Marauders was standing by the door with their mouths open at the sight before them. They knew that the siblings were good, but they didn't notice how much strength either of them actually had in them until they saw the sight before them. Harry was in a one handed hand stand and seemed to be trying to hold it as long as possible. Hermione had just managed to kick the punching bag to the other side of the room, (A/N: it's on a pulley system)

Lily was the first to regain herself and walked over towards the stereo system and hit pause on the iPod. At the stopping of music both the siblings stopped. Well… Hermione stopped, but Harry lost his concentration and landed funnily. Hearing the crash Hermione rushed over to her brother, who wasn't getting up, but sat shaking. As she neared him she heard laughter and threw the gloves at him. "I cannot believe you didn't get up just to scare me! You know that I worry!!" she shouted at the boy.

"Not now, 'Mione, we have company." He told her. "We can finish this fight later." The two, for the first time, acknowledged the other presences in the room. "How much time do we have?" He asked as he hurried around trying to him where he'd put his clothes.

"About fifteen minutes." Lily told them looking at her watch.

"We'll explain later." Hermione said walking over towards one of the rooms that was marked 'ladies.' "We've got to shower."

Harry was about to follow Hermione when he realized something. He quickly wished for a towel and the room immediately gave him one. He wrapped it around his shoulders before walking into the other shower room. Opening the door he rushed to the mirror; he turned around and sighed when he noticed that his back was still covered in scars. He knew they would never heal, but he had hoped that they would. Shaking it out of his head, he walked into the shower and was glad that he hadn't turned his back on the Marauders while he was shirtless.

When they finished they met the Marauders in the main room and smiled. "I think this is gonna become a weekly thing if you guys wanna join us on weekends." Harry told them as he walked out of his bathroom and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yes please." James told them and laughed at Harry as he ran the towel through his hair. "Give up, mate, it's hopeless."

Harry threw the towel at James who caught it with ease. Hermione walked behind Harry and smacked him in the back of the head. "Let's go before we're late." She told him and they all exited to the Great Hall. Both the siblings walked into the hall with smiles on their faces, it was going to be a good day.

Classes passed slowly and soon it was just passed dinner. They were all sitting in the common room, happily thinking about the Hogsmeade visit that was coming up soon. Lily and Hermione were talking, James and Remus were playing chess, Harry was looking through a book on Defense, no that he really needed to, Sirius was watching him, and Peter was studying. Soon Sirius got annoyed at being left out and walked over to where Hermione and Lily were. "I hope you're here to tell me you've gotten it ready." Hermione whispered to the boy.

"Yup. Now all you've got to do is shoo the boy up there." Sirius said sitting down on the floor by their couch.

"Has Sirius Black been planning something?" Lily asked. "I am amazed; you're not just acting before thinking anymore?"

Sirius just laughed at her before joining into their conversation about having siblings. Lily and Sirius then started off about their siblings weren't very nice to them and Hermione took this as her cue, seeing as they knew how close the siblings were. She walked over to him and took the book out of his hands. "Go to bed, now." she told him in her stubborn tone. "And before you say 'no,' I'll tell you what I know. You're body is aching from the work out this morning, so is mine. Also, you lost an hour of sleep to the nightmare. So go before I levitate you up there."

Harry looked at her shocked, before shaking his head. "Yes mom." He told her and bowed before walking upstairs. Lily and Sirius both snickered at Harry's response. Hermione walked back over to where she had been sitting previously and sat the book down beside her. "Well, aren't you going to go up there Sirius?"

"Nope," he told them, "I'll wait a while."

Upstairs Harry walked over to the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and started getting ready for bed. Secretly, he was glad that Hermione had done what she'd done. He didn't know how much longer he could have stayed awake; but it was too early to go to sleep without a good reason. As he pulled the drapes back he gasped. That certainly wasn't the way he had left his bed that morning, and Hermione certainly didn't tend to leave stuff behind.

In his bed was a single red rose with a note attached to it, it was propped up against a plush doll that was of a black grim with blue eyes that was as big as his pillow. (A/N: Yeah, not the best thing that I could have come up with, but it seemed wrong to go all out when they're not even dating yet.) Harry smiled, knowing who had left him this little present. He opened the note to find one word written across it, **dance?** He stared at it for a second thinking 'no way, there is no way in hell that Sirius felt the same way.' But that thought was gone as soon as he looked back down at the little sheet of paper to see that he wasn't actually hallucinating. He conjured up a vase and placed the rose in it before picking up the doll and holding it and turning around fully intending to walk downstairs and give the other an answer. Only his way was blocked up a certain person.

"I see you like," Sirius motioned to the toy that Harry was hugging.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Is that a yes to the question or to the fact that you like the doll?" Sirius asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

Harry smiled at the boy knowing full well he wasn't going to get away until he said it himself. "Yes I would love to go to the dance with you." He said putting the doll down and giving Sirius a hug, which he returned.

"Alright. Get in bed. I heard you didn't sleep all that much last night." Sirius said as he walked towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Harry shrunk the toy a little so it would fit on his bed side table and was about to cast the silencing charms on his bed when he heard the bathroom door open again. He turned around and looked at Sirius who just shook his head. "Don't worry about them." He told Harry as he walked over to where he was. Sirius pulled back the drapes and pushed the boy in before getting in himself. Immediately Harry snuggled into Sirius and Sirius placed a kiss on his forehead before the two drifted off into his sleep.

When all of them woke up the next morning, it was seven o'clock. This, in itself, was amazing as the siblings were usually up at six by the latest, and Lily was usually up a short while after them. However, the bigger thing was the Harry had actually said 'yes' to Sirius' proposition. When the two answered Hermione and Lily's question about it they were immediately attacked by hugs from the two.

The day passed pretty uneventful, though it was noticeable to all around that Harry and Sirius were getting closer and closer now that they knew that the other returned their feelings. Through out the day Hermione had gotten asked to the dance so by so many of the Gryffindor seventh and six years that the Marauders and Harry laughed every time she tried to politely reject them. By the end of the day Hermione was so frustrated with it all that Remus took pity on her and asked her to go with him as friends. Hermione happily agreed, knowing by the look in his eyes that he truly meant as friends. (A/N: no, I'm not making them get together!)

By ten o'clock they all climbed into their own beds, except Harry and Sirius who climbed into Harry's, and fell asleep thinking about the upcoming weekend and the dance that was up ahead, and fell asleep thinking about the upcoming weekend and the dance that was up ahead.


	17. Hogsmeade

Chapter 16- Hogsmeade

Chapter 16- Hogsmeade

_By- Eruva _

A/N: So I'm hoping that all the stores and things I mention I spell right, let me know if I don't. Also, sorry it's been so long... but I've been reading other stories here so I kinda forgot to post the chapters I'd already written. Hope you enjoy

On Friday night everyone could be found crammed in to their respected common rooms finishing all their homework; so they could spend the next day at Hogsmeade to the fullest, with little worry about the work they would have to do that night. One by one, as the Marauders and the siblings finished their work, they slipped off to bed. Though, by the time they had slipped off, it was already early in the morning. At three am Harry climbed into bed beside Sirius and promptly passed out from all the work he'd done that night.

When Harry woke up the next morning he smiled when he noticed a set of blue eyes starting at him, "morning," Sirius mumbled.

"Morning," Harry replied and propped himself up on an elbow to return the stare. "How long you been up?"

"Not too long, you're interesting to watch sleep though." He leaned forward to press a kiss on the other's forehead. "I was going to wake you up soon, thought. We should get ready to go."

"Are we the last one's up?" Harry asked while he reluctantly removed himself from Sirius' arms.

"Nope. I think Remus is the last one left. But James will probably attack him for oversleeping on such and exciting day." Sirius told him as they slipped out of bed.

Harry nodded and walked off to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Once he finished his shower he poked around Hermione's mind to see if she was awake. Smiling as he felt a response, he opened the connection completely and Hermione told him, _Hurry your skinny little ass up, love, I want to go shopping!_ Harry just laughed and pulled his shirt over his head before walking out of the bathroom and down the steps.

When he reached the bottom he saw James and Lily spread out across the couch with Hermione sitting in front of them. Sirius appeared to be in deep though about something as he paced across the room. Peter was sitting by himself looking into the fire place, like it was about to start talking to him. He noticed that there was an absence of Remus, but before he could even being to think about where Remus was, he felt a poke in his back. "Well, move along. It's not like any of them are that lovely to stare at." Remus told him, voice filled with humor.

His comment got him a few glares, but, none the less, everyone walked happily down to the great hall for an early lunch. When they reached their destination, they quickly sat down and ate. It seemed there was a silent understanding, 'eat as fast as possible so we can get to Hogsmeade and spend more time there.' Once everyone got their fill Sirius stood up. "Come on, ladies and gents! Let's GO! It's already eleven!"

"Someone's eager." Lily told them.

"We won't have much time!" Sirius told them while glaring at their laughing faces. "The later we get there, the less costumes we'll be able to choose from."

At this point everyone was silent. Remus just gaped at the boy. "He said something smart….." he mumbled.

"He did, didn't he?" Harry said in a teasing manor.

"Not nice!" Sirius told them all and sat back down with a fake look of hurt on his face.

They all waited and looked at Sirius for a while, waiting for him to get them back for the teasing. None of them were expecting Sirius to just stand up again, "Let's go ALREADY!" Everyone nodded and stood up to leave. As they walked to the village Lily and James told them that hey were planning to go as James Bond and one of his many girls. (A/N: Can I just say it now, it am horrible with costume ideas.) The siblings laughed at this, wondering how they were going to find it. As they neared the center of town Peter told them that he had to met his date for the ball and would see them at dinner. They said their goodbyes and as they neared the Three Broomsticks they stopped.

"Ok, it's 11:30 now. We'll meet back here at three-ish to eat a little and go back. So get everything done." Remus told them being the reasonable one. Everyone nodded at this and James and Lily slipped off to find their costumes. Sirius then started to tug at Harry's sleeve, but Harry was a little distracted.

"'Mione." He said looking over at Remus and Hermione. Harry caught Remus' eye and was relived to see that his old professor wasn't interested in his sister that way.

"Yes love?" She asked, noting his tone, which sounded somewhat urgent.

"I've got a hyperactive five year old tugging at my sleeve." He told her looking over at Sirius.

"Hey—" Sirius shouted and stopped his tugging.

"Can I leave you with Remus?" He asked her.

"Yes. I will use the connection if I need to." She could tell he was concerned about leaving her even if they weren't in their time, there were still death eaters.

"Alright, but since we'll be far apart, you might need to borrow Remus for help."

"I will if I need to. Go have fun." She said smiling at him. "We're going to the book store." She said looking at Remus.

"You read my mind!" Remus told her.

"It was easy, my dear friend." She told him smiling. The two laughed at Remus offered her his arm, which she instantly looped her arm through.

Sirius started to pull on Harry sleeve again as they watched the two walk away. Harry turned around to look at Sirius. "You know I'll follow where you go. So, could you stop with the tugging and just lead the way already?"

"Oh, but Harry, that's all the fun." Sirius said looking at him a little put out.

"Fine," Harry told him, smiling at how much the boy could act like a five year old.

Sirius smiled at this victory, but instead of resuming his tugging on Harry's sleeve, he laced him fingers with the younger boy's. Harry smiled down at their hands before looking at Sirius. Returning the smile, Sirius began to lead them down the street.

**Lily & James**

Lily and James walked out of the costume shop content. Even though they hadn't been able to find the costumes that they had originally wanted, they found, what they thought, was even better. They walked down the street, hand-in-hand, making the most of the time that they had to themselves. Lily dragged a very reluctant Potter into the book store. It was amazing that she succeeded, she thought, but she knew it was only because she promised to follow him to Zonko's later. After she found the book that she wanted, which was on charms and hexes that came in handy, she turned her attention back to James.

James just smiled at her and asked her if she was done. When she nodded James grabbed her hand, muttered a soft, "finally" before running out of the store dragging her. He made his way into Zonko's with her still in toll. Lily smiled at James, who was acting like a kid on Christmas morning. After a while, James' craving for prank supplies had been satisfied and the two walked out of the store to meet up with the others. They were half an hour early but had not problems with waiting.

**Hermione & Remus**

Hermione and Remus spent the majority of the time in the book store, what else could you expect of the two. They were happy along the shelves, pulling out books and mentioning to the other what was good that they found. Hermione found herself enjoying the company of this Remus as much as she did of the Remus back home. The two were steadily becoming good friends, considering they were both at ease around the other.

Pulling a book off the shelf, Hermione motioned to Remus. Remus stared wide-eyed at the book in her hands. "Is that?"

"Yeah, that's the book we used." She told him as they stared at the cover, _Mind-bonding: Telepathy_. It was the same book they had used in the future. "I owe so much to this book." Remus just stared at it in wonder before purchasing it.

Next, they went to the costume store. After countless minutes of searching, they found two matching costumes that they didn't mind and tried them on. The first set, however, was not appealing. They then tried on a few more before finalizing their plan and purchasing. The two then walked out of the store and down the street to Honeydukes.

When they walked in Remus went over to the section that held chocolate, Hermione almost laughed at this, remembering how he had denied his addiction to the sweet. The two shopped their fill in sweets and then walked over to the Three Broomsticks. They were still a little early and were happy to see they weren't the first ones there. They joined Lily and James, while ordering their own Butterbeers and the four began

**Peter**

Peter met up with his date, Jill at Zonko's. After searching around the store a little, the two left to the costume shop to pick out their outfits. The two then walked around the streets of Hogsmeade getting to know each other a little better. Jill was a seventh year Hufflepuff that was in their Charms class that year. Peter did not know her too well before he asked her to the dance, even though she was his partner in charms.

They were getting along fine and walked back to school on their own and heading down to the kitchens to grab some food. After getting the food, they walked out to the lake and ate there while watching the sun's reflection on the water. Soon the sun set and they parted their ways.

**Sirius & Harry!!**

Sirius dragged Harry off to a shop he knew held the best muggle costumes ever. As they stopped in front of the store, Harry gave him a questioning look. "Trust me." Sirius told him, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"I do Siri. But look at that name!" Harry said pointing at the sign, 'Model World.' (A/N: No… I really couldn't think of anything better.)

Sirius just smiled at him before pulling him into the store after him. When Harry's eyes fell on the store he thought the store's name definitely did not go with it. Across the line of clothing his jaw dropped and he turned to look at Sirius. "No way," he told the other and walked the rows looking at clothing

"Oh, come on Harry, you know you want to," Sirius told him in a teasing manor.

"Ok. You got me there." Harry said as he stopped in front of a costume.

"Nice choice. Harry." Sirius said looking at what the younger one was staring at.

"I'll get this one." Sirius said pointing at another.

They tried on their costumes, purchased them and walked out of the store smirking. Each thinking, 'we're gonna be turning head on Halloween.' As they walked around Hogsmeade they visited all the stores they wanted to before finding themselves in front of the Three Broomsticks, promptly, ten minutes late.

**Everyone together now! **(- Peter and Jill who already went back!)

Walking in, they ordered Butterbeers and joined their friends. They chatted about the costumes they bought and soon they were heading back to the castle, sad that their day of freedom was over.


	18. I've got to Tell You Something

Chapter 17- I've got to Tell You Something

Chapter 17- I've got to Tell You Something

_By- Eruva _

When they got back from Hogsmeade, they headed straight for the Great Hall to fill their stomachs. After dinner that night everyone sat in the common room, happy, relaxing, without any homework. The Marauders were discussing something amongst themselves, since the siblings were off in their own corner. Looking from afar, there seemed to be nothing wrong with the two. On a closer inspection, one could notice that the two were thinking troubling thoughts.

"'Mione, we have to tell them." Harry whispered to his sister.

"Yes, eventually." She told him. "But not here, not with him here, or at least not all of it."

_We're lying to them. _He told her. _You can't expect me to lie to him. Not with…._

"I don't, Harry." She told him sincerely. "I know it's not fair, it's the first good thing that's happened to you in a really long time, but..."

"It will change things." Harry finished for her.

"I'm not saying we're not going to tell them. Just not yet. I do, however think, that if you're sure that this," She said motioning between Harry and Sirius, who sat across the room. "Is something you don't want to lose. You'll have to tell him it's got a shelf life."

"He's not going to like that." Harry muttered. "Hell, I don't even like it!"

"I know, Harry." She told him placing her forehead against his. The two stayed like this until they were interpreted by someone poking Harry in the ribs.

"Not fair Siri!" Harry shouted, already knowing who was poking him.

"I was bored. They ran out of good conversation back there." Sirius said sitting down and pulling Harry into his lap. "Besides, you two seemed to be discussing something far too serious for a weekend."

"I do believe he's right, Harry." Hermione told him with a smile.

"You shouldn't be so surprised." Harry told his sister grabbing a hold of one of Sirius' hands and intertwining their fingers. "It does happen occasionally."

The two siblings laughed at this. "I guess that's payback, huh?" Sirius asked Harry, who just nodded.

Soon Sirius was yawning and Harry dragged the boy upstairs to bed. As Harry's head hit the pillow he sighed. Today had been a good day, and it was all thanks to the boy who was standing across from him about to crawl into the bed. Climbing into the bed Sirius draped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled the boy close till their noses were touching. Sirius leaned down and captured the other boy's lips in a kiss. After getting over the initial shock Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth. They both felt like the world was spinning around them and Sirius pulled Harry closer and deepened the kiss.

Soon they both felt the need for oxygen and separated. Smiles were firmly in place on both their faces. Sirius was staring at the boy before him, glad he'd finally been able to kiss him. Harry, on the other hand, had the thought, 'oh shit,' running through his head. 'Now or never he told himself,' and he sat up in the bed.

"Hey Siri," he said with uncertainty.

Sirius sat up and looked at Harry when he noticed how tense the other seemed. "What's wrong?"

"Umm… I have to tell you something. I'll explain it all, but try not to interrupt. Please?" Harry asked Sirius pleadingly. He really wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

Sirius nodded and pulled one of Harry's hands into his own and started to lightly trace circles on the back of it. "I know this is going to seem unfair, but this" Harry started and pointed between himself and Sirius, "can only last for a year." Sirius looked up at Harry and stopped tracing the circles. A look of hurt crossed his face. "I would love it if it could." Harry said looking at Sirius pleading for him to understand. "But, the thing is, it can't. When Hermione and I came here, we had to make an agreement with the people we left back home. Only we could come and only we can go back. It's unavoidable. We have a shelf life. On September 1st next year, we will fall of the face of the earth and cease to exist."

Harry took the hand Sirius' hand that had previously been tracing circles on his hand and lifted the other boy's chin. "I would get it if you didn't want to give this more time, knowing it will have to end even if it works out great." Harry said searching Sirius' eyes, his heart aching at the thought of it ending. "But, I'm willing to make the most of the time if you are."

Sirius stared into the emerald eyes that were staring into his blue ones. He knew Harry was waiting on an answer, but the thought of losing Harry at the end of the year was making him very sad. However, when he stopped thinking and just looked into those eyes, he knew that there wasn't really a choice, what was happening now; it felt too right to just give up on. Sirius looked at the younger boy and smiled before leaning forward and placing a light kiss on his lips.

Harry smiled at Sirius, taking his response as a 'yes' and pulled the boy into him before laying back. For the first time, it was Sirius who snuggled into Harry's arms that were wound around his waist. "Night love." Sirius whispered to Harry.

"Night Siri." Harry said already half asleep.


	19. Halloween

Chapter 18- Halloween

Chapter 18- Halloween

_By-Eruva _

A/N: Hey, so 'cause I have references that you might not know…. The (#) are to the key at the bottom. On with the story

When Harry woke up on Halloween and looked around the room, he couldn't even let a depressed thought enter his head. Around him, people were throwing things in their bags with firm smiles on their faces and a dreamy look in their eyes. Everyone seemed to be thinking about that night and all the great things that could happen and that happiness was contagious. Harry felt a smile spread across his own face as Sirius walked out of the bathroom and over to him.

"I see you finally woke up." Sirius said as he pulled Harry off the bed. "Go shower, we'll be late soon. I was worried when you didn't wake up earlier."

"Couldn't fall asleep last night," Harry told him as he began to walk, only to be pulled back by Sirius who gave him a quick kiss before pushing him towards the bathroom.

Teachers that day made their classes as interesting as possible, knowing that the students wouldn't be paying much attention to what was actually being taught. As the day went on there was a buzz around all the halls. People were talking about what they were wearing that night and all the great things they expected. The siblings just smiled and looked on at everyone else's happiness, knowing that Halloween wouldn't be bad this year.

At six o'clock most of the students had already piled out of the common room towards Hogsmeade, Peter had already gone to meet his date. Harry was putting on the last touches to his costume before walking out the door. As he stepped out he heard Remus mutter, "damn." Looking up Harry noticed that everyone was staring at him. A faint blush came over him and he looked away not really liking the attention.

"No, Moony he's mine." Sirius told Remus. This comment got everyone back to normal. Sirius walked over to Harry, "he's right thought, you look amazing."

"You don't look to bad yourself." Harry told him. He heard the door open and watched the others walk out.

Sirius leaned forward and kissed the boy intensely and passionately, Harry moaned, but sighed when it had to end. "Sorry, love, but they are waiting for us."

"I know." Harry told him before lacing their finger together and leading the way down.

"You should dress like this more often," Sirius whispered into his ear nipping at it. Harry turned around and glared at him. "Fine, I'll behave perfectly."

"We'll have time later, love." Harry told him and stopped dead in his tracks looking down.

His gaze first fell on Hermione who was dressed as an angel. She was in a light blue strapless dress that sparkled when the light caught it at the right angle. She had her long hair falling down her back between the fake light gray wings that she had coming out of her back. Her arm was linked through Remus' who was dressed as the muggle idea of a vampire. He was wearing black from head to toe: long black pants, long sleeve black shirt, a trench coat and black boots. He had borrowed some black eyeliner and had fake fangs coming from his mouth that had red blood on them.

Lilly and James were going, oddly enough, as Jack and Sally (1). Harry wondered how much time was put into making their costumes. Lily was dressed as Sally. Her clothes were patched and she had drawn the stitching on her arms and legs. Her long red hair was straightened and hung loosely against her back. James had his arm around her waist and he was dressed as Jack. He had decided not to even try to get the head right, but he was dressed in the striped black suite, his hands had gloves that had skeleton fingers on them. He had managed to tame his hair a little and was looking around happily at the others.

Hermione looked up at the two and her jaw dropped, "HARRY JACKSON GRANGER!" She shouted at him.

"Yes 'Mione?" He asked innocently stepping all the way down to where she was.

"I cannot believe you dug those pants out again!" she said looking at him. "You do notice now we are going to have to spend half the time keeping the boys and girls away from you and Sirius." The others nodded at her comment, "couldn't you two have chosen something less… hot?"

Sirius and Harry both laughed at the compliment and looked at each other. Harry was dressed as an emo boy. He had on tight skinny black jeans that really didn't leave much to the imagination. His black short sleeved shirt was tight across his chest showing off his muscular body; over it he had thrown a long sleeved fish net shirt, just for the fun of it. His eyes were thickly lined with black eyeliner and he had managed to get his hair to stay down a little more so it covered his eyes. Sirius was also dressed in all black. He was wearing baggy long black pants that had chains hanging off the pockets. His shirt was a tight black wife beater. On his wrists he worn spiked bracelets as well as sex bracelets, above that he had pulled on sweat bands of all the different bands he listened to. Around his neck he had a choker that was, oddly enough, a dog collar. A black leather jacket was slung across his shoulder just incase it got cold out at night. He, like Harry, had his face made up to look pretty.

"Now, where would the fun be in that?' Sirius asked them.

They all laughed and smiled as they headed out of the common room to the town. They spent the next two hours going door to door and getting as much candy as possible. Harry laughed when one of the houses gave them muggle change.(2) As they looked down into their bags and were amazed by how much candy they had gotten.

They knocked at the last door and a lady opened the door, "aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" The lady asked, she looked like she was in her mid forties.

"Oh, but who would ever want to miss out on free candy?" James asked and the lady just laughed.

"That is a good point." She told them before taking out her fake pumpkin filled with candy and dropping a little in each of their bags.

"Thank you." Harry told her before they moved off. They turned the corner and gave each other a look. "I think we've gotten enough."

"Yes, I do believe we've gotten enough for a first class sugar coma (3)." Hermione told him.

"Well, it's already past 8," Remus told them looking down at his watch.

"Yes, I do believe we should go back." James told them and they nodded. One by one they all stepped apart from each other and appeartedto Hogsmeade. Once they got there they walked back to school while popping night's earnings into their mouths.

When they finally reached the great hall, they all stopped and dropped their jaws at the sight before them. They had never seen the hall like this. Remus looked up at the enchanted sky and saw a full moon nestled in a clear pitch black sky, for the first time in a long time, without being covered in fur. Lily beside him caught what he was looking at and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. The hall was lit by tiny candles that were floating above the scattered tables, as well as a large light that was dimmed over a large dance floor.

Sirius smiled before tugging Harry hand. Harry knew exactly what was running through his mind and reached out to grab Hermione, who in turned grabbed Remus. Soon all six of them were on the dance floor, dancing to some song that none of them recognized. As the songs changed, the six of them kept on the dance floor, fully intending on living the night to the fullest.

_I never knew our soon to be professor could dance…._ Harry told Hermione.

_No, he's really not too bad is he?_ Hermione responded. _Turning out to be a good Halloween?_

_Yes… it really is._ Harry smiled at her before turning back to Sirius. "Thanks for making this a great Halloween, Siri." Harry told him as he looked up at the other boy. Sirius just smiled and pulled him closer before resting his chin on the top of Harry's head.

At nine, Dumbledore announced the winners for the costume contest. Lily and James had won the award for the most creative costumes. A first year won the award for the scariest costume; he was dressed as a very convincing cockroach. Both groups were awarded large bags of muggle candy. The night went on with lots of dancing, decent music and butterbeer.

Finally, everyone was completely exhausted from dancing so much and all the trick or treating they had done. They walked slowly out of the great hall around one o'clock and made their way to their beds. Each of them was too tired to even bother removing their costumes, they simply let themselves fall onto their beds and before their hit their pillows they were asleep.

A/N: (1) The Nightmare Before Christmas… you should really watch it if you haven't.

(2) go to toons, holidays and find the house that gave sucky treats.

(3) I swear it's from somewhere… a movie or a cartoon, but for the love of life I can't remember so, if you know where it's from, tell me please!


	20. Learning Something New

Chapter 19- Learning Something New

Chapter 19- Learning Something New

_By- Eruva_

A/N: So sorry to say, I am not actually writing a book out of this story, but it feels like it with all these long chapters. So, I'm going to start wrapping it up a little. I will not cut anything big out, and I'm guess it'll probably reach around 30 chapters in total. So, the story will now start to jump months a little. Hope you enjoy….

After Halloween, the siblings noticed that their days seemed to melt together…in a good way. They felt at peace, even though they had to hide certain things about their pasts. Hermione was overjoyed to see the amount of happiness that rolled off Harry; she noticed how much he needed this trip. Everything in Harry's world seemed right and she was right there with him. The seven of them, the Marauders and the siblings, were inseparable at most times. They had formed a bond that most people would expect, would take years to from, but had only taken them a few weeks.

It was not uncommon to find Lily, Hermione and Remus in a quiet corner of the common room pouring over notes and consulting each other on their homework. They would all sometimes disappear to the library to spend time absorbing any information could find. Harry was glad that, for once, Hermione had found other people that were also as interested in learning as she was. He was more than happy to let her go and spend time with the other two, doing one of the things she was best at. After all, it'd be gone by the end of the year and she'd be back to being stuck with him.

Harry spent time getting to know everyone, expect Peter, who seemed to disappear anytime he was left alone with Harry. Most of his time was spent with Sirius; after all, that was the point of his return. However, he did spend time with James devising pranks for the Slytherins. Sometimes he even felt himself wishing he could have brought the twins with him. Wouldn't it have been interesting if the twins had met their idols?

Time passed and soon it was the beginning of December. On this fine night, Sirius could be found sitting alone in the dormitory. Harry was downstairs discussing something urgent with his sister, and so he was alone upstairs. Sure, he could have been down there talking to James, but he had needed time to think, which is exactly what he was doing. You see, Sirius Black, had a problem.' Amazing isn't it?' he thought. Lately there had been trouble in paradise.

'I don't get it.' He thought as he lay back down on the bed that he shared with Harry. They had been dating for just over a month and something weird was going on. Searching through his memories, he noticed that Harry was content to let Sirius do, pretty much whatever he wanted with Harry's body. Except, whenever Sirius was inching his hands anywhere near the other boy's back, he would distract Sirius from that trail. 'Weird. You'd think…. A person who had no problem letting you please them with you hand or mouth would have no problem walking around shirtless. But…. I guess I'm wrong.' He let out a long sigh, 'this is aggravating.'

Down stairs the siblings were deciding what to do over Christmas when James and Lily walked over. "Hey guys, would haven't planned anything big for the holidays have you?" James asked.

"Nope." The siblings answered together.

"Well… my parents invited both of you to stay with us over the break."

"That sounds good. Who else will be there?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be visiting quite a lot." Lily told them.

"Sirius will be there 'cause he practically lives with us. Remus will be stopping by to stay after Christmas." James told them. "But, Petey boy is going to travel with his parents somewhere so we won't get to see him."

"Well… I guess that's a plan." Harry told them before looking around. "Hey! Where's my better half?"

"Sirius is upstairs dear…. And I'm not so sure he's your better half." Hermione told him before ushering him up the steps.

Harry heard Sirius let out a long sigh and wondered what was going across his boy friend's mind. He waited a second before closing the door rather loudly, so Sirius knew he was there. Then, he walked over to where Sirius and sat down on the bed. "What's wrong Siri?"

Sirius offered him a small smile before pulling him down next to him. "You know I love you, right?" He asked.

Harry looked at him questioningly, this was weird. "Yes, and I love you too." He said and gave the other a quick kiss to prove his point. "What's going on in your head?"

"I was just wondering…." Sirius said. His mind was a little clouded with fear; he wasn't exactly sure how to word it, or how much trouble he would be in for asking. "I mean…. I don't get." He pulled lightly at the hem of Harry's shirt. "Why, you won't ever let me….."

Harry looked at Sirius and almost wanted to laugh at how nervous he looked. When he finally got what Sirius was asking his mouth formed an "o". He never really thought how weird it must have seemed. With everything else that he had let Sirius do, he still hadn't been able to bring himself to show the other boy his scars. He pulled the drapes closed and cast a strong silencing charm around the bed. After all, it wouldn't do to have others hearing this conversation

Harry lay back on the bed and took one of Sirius' hands in each of his. "I just wanted to explain it to you before you… found out on your own." He told Sirius. Sirius looked at him, not understanding. Harry smiled at him before lifting his back a little and guiding each of Sirius' hands to his back. He rested his right hand on the scar that ran the full length of his spine, and the left one on one of the others. Then Harry removed his hands and looked into Sirius' eyes.

When Harry had taken his hands in his and placed them on his own back, Sirius was shocked. However, that was nothing compared to the shock he got when he felt the scars that Harry had left his hands on. He moved his right hand up, wondering where the scar stopped, and was amazed to see that it ran the whole length of Harry's spine. His left hand was moving around tracing the other scars that were littered across Harry's back.

"Can I?" Sirius asked looking at Harry curiously, but cautiously. Harry just nodded and sat up, allowing Sirius to pull the shirt over his head before sitting behind him. Sirius' jaw dropped, every inch of Harry's back had a mark on it. Most of them were scars, but there were a few welts. He was amazed at the sight before him, it was largely depressing. Finally, he understood why Harry hadn't let him sneak his arms around there.

"When we were back home, I was unlucky enough to get captured and tortured for information. They really enjoyed what they did." Harry whispered, answering the unasked question. He closed his eyes waiting for some kind of response from Sirius, but the other boy just kept tracing the scars on his back. The silence was deafening and Harry was almost scared that Sirius was going to get up and walk away. He was shocked when he felt lips brush against his back, placing a kiss on one of his many scars.

"I get it." Sirius told him and pulled Harry back with him until they were both lying against the bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sirius sat up before looking down at the boys who was lying shirtless under him. "Seems a shame to go to sleep now that I've finally got you shirtless lying under me, in our bed, doesn't it?" Sirius asked with a large grin on his face.

"Oh, I think it would be a shame to fall asleep right now." Harry told him before leaning forward to kiss him passionately. The two then proceeded to remove the last of their clothing while exploring every inch of each other. Their hands and lips were tracing every inch of the exposed skin and soon Sirius was entering the other and they came together. Completely satisfied the two curled up in each other's arms before falling asleep

A/N: I'm a little too lazy to write a good sex scene and I don't really wanna up the rating on this… so sorry.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And added this to either their alert or favorites. I wanted to type them all out but I'll wait till next time 'cause there's so many of you.

Here's a look at what's coming next (sounds like a tv show!)

-They arrive at the Potters to spend Christmas and the day after they tell them about their time travel. Then… as so many people seem to be waiting for. They open the letter!


	21. Beginning of Christmas Break

Chapter 20- Beginning of Christmas

Chapter 20- Beginning of Christmas Break 

_By-Eruva _

A/N: Sorry my updates aren't going to be too regular for a while. You know when the Olympics is being held at home it's hard not to go watch ever single even on the damn tv.

forgive me if I'm wrong, but the day after Christmas is known as boxing day, yes? If not… that's what I mean!

December break was inching closer. One morning the siblings found themselves waking up with their trunks at the foot of their beds, packed and ready to be moved. Everyone was excited, seeing as they would get to take a break from school and relax. Harry hurried out of bed, to shower before taking the steps two at a time and bouncing over to his waiting sister.

Hermione laughed as she saw Harry hop down the steps, he was clearly excited about spending time with his grandparents. "One would mistaken you for a two year old if you kept this up all day, my dear." She told him teasingly and put down her book.

Harry just laughed at her comment and continued to bounce on his heels around the room. "It's amazing! We're gonna meet Mr. and Mrs. Potter and we're gonna spend all this time with Sirius and James" He appeared to be going at the highest speed he could, spitting out his words, but then he needed to breathe "Lily and Remus! There gonna be presents and oh! Candy! Cake and bright little lights on a Christmas tree. And hot chocolate!" Hermione rolled her eyes. It was obvious to her that her brother was just saying everything and anything that that came to his mind relating to Christmas.

She stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him to stop his happy speech. "Darling." She told him when he finally stopped, "do me a favor and stop. You'll be out of energy before we can even get to the Potter."

"But 'Mione!" He told her with, pulling a begging puppy dog look. "It's the best holiday in the whole world! Everyone should be able to enjoy it!" He stopped to consider it for a second, "except…. Maybe those who want to ruin it and steal all my presents."

"Harry. Stop acting like a five year old!" she told him and a hushed voice, but her tone indicated that he would regret it if he didn't heed her words. He quickly dropped the act that he had only started because he knew it annoyed her.

"'Mione, you do notice that we do this every year right?"

"Yes I do. Now sit down," she said pointing strictly to the chair in front of the fire with a smile on her face, "we have important things to discuss."

"Ahhh! We're having 'the talk'" At this both of them started laughing. It took them a while before they regained their composure. "No, honestly, I was wondering how long it was going to be before we decided." They both stared into the fire.

"Harry." She said, eyes still drawn to the fire. "I think it's time, the day after Christmas."

"I was thinking the same thing. With the break, we can give them time and space if they need it." He thought for a moment, and soon a single tear rolled down his cheek, "I don't know what I'm going to do if they hate us for not telling them."

"It will be alright, Harry, I'll be there with you telling them." She said reaching out and taking one of his hands in hers, _we will make it through this._

The two sat in silence, each thinking about all the bad things that could come from this. Both sets of eyes were staring into the fire, as if it could give them the answers they were seeking. Their faces were scrunched in confusion and despair as each of the conversations that were playing in their minds got worse and worse with each passing minute.

When Lily walked down the steps she saw the sad looks on each of the twins and wondered, 'do these two have any happy memories of holidays?' But she pushed that out of her mind and decided to join them and see if she could ease their pain. She purposely made noise so that the two could prepare themselves before she reached them. The twins turned around and looked at Lily as she reached the last step.

"Don't worry about us," Harry told her, "we were just thinking of something that we've decided on. Will you be able to come to the Potter house the day after Christmas; we have something that we'd like to tell you all at once."

"I'll be there." She told them and sat down, "It's nothing too urgent is it?"

"Not at all," Hermione told her, knowing that she would believe it more from her (Hermione's) mouth. "We're waiting till then because we don't want what we have to say to affect Christmas. But it's not urgent."

"Doesn't sound too good." Lily told them looking concerned, but then she looked at Hermione and knew not to question any further. "Alright, I understand. I will be there."

"Thanks Lily," Harry told her.

Soon the rest of the Marauders joined them downstairs. After eating breakfast together in the great hall they walked back upstairs. They dragged their trunks down the steps and into the common room to find Hermione laughing at them all. Turning around they noticed that Harry too, was laughing, and was not carrying a trunk. "Where'd yours go?" Sirius asked, honestly confused.

Harry continued to laugh as he pulled out the shrunken trunk from his pocket. "Magic," he told them in an overly dramatic voice.

"We should have thought of that." Remus told them before mumbling a shrinking charm and pocketing his trunk. The rest of them followed in suite.

They walked into the carriages and onto the train. As the train traveled they played a few rounds of exploding snap and wizard's chess. Mostly they talked of past Christmases and what they were expecting to have happen that year. By the time the train stopped they were all slightly sad at the thought of spending time apart, but they quickly got over it knowing they'd be together soon enough.

Peter spotted his family and quickly bid them a goodbye and Merry Christmas before rushing off. James motioned for them all to move off towards the side. "I've got to go, I'll see you all soon." Remus told them and was about to walk away when Harry reached for his hand.

"This will only take a minute. There's something important we need to discuss with you four." He told them, "Could you all be sure to be at the Potter place around 9 in the morning the day after Christmas?"

"I already told you 'yes'" Lily smiled looking at them.

"Ummm.. I doubt we'll leave the Potter place." James said motioning between himself and Sirius.

"I'll be there." Remus told them. He reached over and gave both Hermione a hug before walking off into the crowd.

"My parents are there." Lily told them. She turned and gave everyone a hug before giving her boyfriend a kiss. "See you guys on boxing day." Then she walked off.

James looked at the three left, Hermione, Harry and Sirius. "ok. We're **apparating t**o my place." James told them and motioned for Hermione to give him her hand before **apparting **away.

"Ready?" Sirius asked Harry who nodded in response. He then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and felt the familiar sensation of being squished through all these tiny tubes before feeling his feet hit solid ground.

Looking up he saw a house that looked like a mansion. After thinking on it for a second, Harry realized that the house looked a lot like Sirius' place in the future, but less dark. Sirius laughed at the shocked expression on Harry face and then turned to see that Hermione had the same look on her face. James looked between the two siblings, "what?" He asked shrugging it off, "our family is loaded." This seemed to shake the two out of their daze. They smiled at his bluntness. "Ready to meet the family?" He asked and everyone nodded.

James pushed the door open and looked down the entrance hall expecting his mother to have been waiting for him. "Mom!" he shouted.

"Coming dear!" They all heard from somewhere off to the right.

Harry and Hermione were shocked at the inside of the house. It looked cozy with most of the furniture either gold or red. Peering into the next room, they noticed that the decor gave off the feeling of antiquity. _This is definitely something I can get used to._ They thought at the same time and smiles crossed their faces.

Just then a woman stepped into the room. Her long black hair was tied back and she had an apron on as she had been preparing dinner a second ago. Harry looked at her shocked as James looked a lot like his mother; they had the same chin and nose, though her eyes were blue instead of brown, their faces were both shaped the same. She walked forward and gave her son a large hug before holding him back and examining him.

Soon, Mr. Potter walked in. If people said Harry was a carbon copy of James, they hadn't really seen how much James looked like his father. Most of it was due to the messy hair that was jet black as well. He also had the brown eyes that James had. "I haven't gotten any letters of complaints about pranks. Have you four been feeling alright?" The kids laughed at his choice in question.

Mrs. Potter just smiled and moved in front of Sirius. "Hello dear." She told him and gave him a hug like any mother would have.

"Hello, James' mother! Been missing your cooking." Sirius told her.

"'Course you have." She told him before moving in front of the last two.

"James told me you looked like him," Mrs. Potter told Harry as she stepped in front of the siblings, "but wow." She took a moment to get over the thought before smiling. "Well, welcome to the Potter place. I hope you guys enjoy your stay. If you need anything just ask. It's always nice to meet more of James' friends."

"Thanks for letting us stay." Hermione started, knowing her manners were far better than Harry's. "I'm Hermione Granger and this in my brother Harry." The siblings shook hands with Harry's grandparents.

"Well, why don't you all go upstairs and get ready for dinner?" She told them and ushered them up the steps. "Oh and Sirius, your rooms been changed a little, I hope you don't mind."

"That's ok Mrs. Potter." Sirius replied from the top of the steps. "Yes, I have my own room." He told them and pulled Harry's hand leading him. "Come on, I'll show you!"

Sirius pushed the door open and Harry looked around. The room was pretty simple, it was done up in silver black and purple, there was a desk in the corner and a chest of draws with a mirror on top of it across from the bed, which was a king sized four poster bed. "She enlarged the bed…." Harry heard him mumble under his breath. "That can only mean one thing."

"Prey tell, what is it?" Harry asked amused.

"That means that James boy told his mommy and his mommy has put us in the same room." Sirius told him, placing both hands on Harry's hips and leaning down to give him a kiss. "I guess Christmas will be interesting after all." He whispered in Harry ear. "Come on, let's get everything settled and we can go down stairs."

Harry nodded and the two enlarged their trunks before placing them at the foot of the bed. Pulling open the door, Harry stepped out and smiled when he felt Sirius loop his arms around his waist and the two walked down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Harry told her as they entered.

"Not a problem at all, dear, James mentioned that you had nightmare and how Sirius helps. We wouldn't be pleased if your stay here wasn't pleasant." She told them and smiled at Sirius' arms around Harry's waist. "Dinner's out in the dinning room. Go a head and call the others."

Harry reluctantly removed himself from Sirius before going to find Hermione in her room. He knocked and heard her yelled 'come in' before opening the door. Her room looked a lot like Sirius', except the bed was smaller, the room was done in light shades of yellow and orange and there was a bookshelf filled with books. That, of course, was where Hermione was currently sitting. "Dinner, dear sister."

"They have so many books I've never read!" She told him pointing at the stack at her feet. He moved over to where she was and pulled her off the floor. "Alright. I'm ready!" Harry just laughed and the two walked down to the dinning room.

That night they had their first meal with Harry's grandparents. For Harry it was the first time he felt like he was at dinner with his true family. They spent the time laughing and talking about little things, time passing quickly, but no one was paying attention. After the great meal they were ushered to bed and complied happily. As their head hit the mattresses they couldn't help but wonder how great the holiday was going to be.


	22. Christmas!

Chapter 21- Christmas

Chapter 21- Christmas! 

_By- Eruva_

A/N: I wish it was Christmas! Only four more months or so! Sorry it's been late so I'll make this one super long and post the next chapter with it. Stupid Olympics is on every hour here!

Enjoy this one….

Harry woke up that morning and was excited beyond words, it was Christmas Eve day. He jumped up and decided that this was the one good day to wake his lover up at, he looked over at the clock, six in the morning. After all, Sirius wouldn't throw anything at him with how close it was to Christmas. He quickly got up and straddled Sirius and reached down to tickle the boy.

Sirius was having a good dream before he was woken up by the fingers that were tickling his sides. He reached out to grab both the hands before reversing their bodies so he was on top. "'Morning love." Harry told him, "It's almost Christmas!"

"Yes I know. Only reason I let you get me up that early," He responded and gave the boy a kiss. "Come on, let's go down stairs I need to talk to Mrs. Potter to see if she'll let me floo to my place, I need to check up on it."

Harry nodded and got up walking to the door on the other side of the room. After taking a shower, Harry and Sirius walked down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Hey, you two are up early." Ms. Potter told them. "You usually sleep in till noon Sirius; it's six thirty in the morning. What has gotten into to you this year?"

"That would be Harry's doing, Ms. Potter."

"Well, I won't complain." She told them and walked over to the stove. "give me a few minutes and I'll get breakfast ready for you two."

"Hermione should be joining us later. She doesn't sleep much either." Harry told her and sat down next to Sirius.

As soon as the plates were placed in front of each of them Hermione opened the kitchen door. "Morning all," she told them and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to him.

"Good morning dear." Ms. Potter said and placed a plate in front of her. "It's good to know I'll now have company in the mornings." They smiled and sat down to eat quietly.

Hermione helped Ms. Potter clean up the plates when they had finished, before walking back up to her room for some morning reading. "Ms. Potter," Sirius said to get her attention. "Could Harry and I leave and come back around lunch? I really want to check up on my apartment."

"I don't see why not dear." She told them. "Just be back by a quarter past noon if you want any food." With that she walked out the door to go wake her husband.

"Well come on Harry." Sirius motioned. They walked out of the house, considering they had already gotten ready for the day, and down the alley way. Sirius then took Harry's hand and the two apparated away to his apartment.

"I hate magical traveling." Harry said as his feet hit ground again.

Sirius just snickered at his discomfort. "Welcome to my place," he said as he gestured around the room.

They were standing in the living room which was large, with a muggle tv, a huge couch. The furniture was either: black, purple or silver, a match, which Harry thought went quite well together. Taking small steps Harry walked around the small apartment which had a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom; though the living room was large enough to fit two people comfortable overnight.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm just gonna check if everything is in working order." Sirius told him and walked down the halls to all the different rooms as Harry sat on the couch and looked around the room. After fifteen minutes Sirius joined Harry on the couch.

"Hey Sirius," Harry said after they had sat in silence for a few minutes, "if Hermione and I need a break to think things over and spend sometime alone together, would it be alright with you if we stayed here for a few days?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't wreck the place," he replied and looked over at Harry. Sirius now noticed that Harry seemed worried about something. The other boy was using his right hand to lightly crush his left fingers, while his eyes held a far off look. "Does this have anything to do with what you two are planning on telling us?" He asked.

Harry noted the concern in his boyfriend's voice and stilled his hands. "Yes. I really would like to get it over with, but I promised Hermione we'd wait till after Christmas, so we can enjoy it." He replied looking at Sirius. "Don't worry about it. I'm just stressing 'cause I don't like waiting."

"Come on then." Sirius told him, "We'll distract you so you don't have to think about it." Pulling on Harry's hand he walked out of the apartment and down the street.

Harry smiled at what met him when they turned the street. 'Trust Sirius to live at some crowded part of town close to all the shopping.' He thought before laughing and following Sirius into all the shops that line the streets.

When the clock struck noon, neither of them had bought anything as they had forgotten to get money. However, they were both tired from window shopping and generally enjoying their time. As they walked back down the street the two were completely lost in each other and not really paying attention to anything else in the world. When they finally reached the apartment they apparated back to the Potter house.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted when he finally appeared. "You left me alone!" She paused and pushed her anger towards him through the connection. Harry laughed when he noticed that most of that anger was frustration. "You left me ALONE! All morning to deal with James Potter grilling me about," she used her hands to make quote marks, "'the big news that we've got to tell them.' I cannot believe you!"

"I'm sorry Hermione!" he told her and walked up the stairs to where she was standing. "I'll get them back later I promise. Besides." He was now standing next to her, "you love me and you know I love you, so you'll forgive me won't you?" He asked looking at her with pleading eyes. Laughter reached their ears as, all the occupants of the house were watching their exchange.

"I will never!" Hermione told him, trying to keep a straight face. Harry just laughed and picked her up and swung her around.

"Yes you will!" He told her, finally setting her down.

"Of course I will."

"Alright you two, enough of the cute siblingness. Lunch time." James told them and they walked down the steps.

They sat down around the table and began to eat. "So, how was the apartment?" James asked.

"It was fine." Sirius told them, "nothing was wrong, so we just walked down the street after we checked up on everything."

"Nice choice. You can do anything on that street."

Harry smiled and let the conversation around him continue as he turned to look at Hermione. "How was reading this morning dear?"

"It was fine." She told him as she looked up from her plate, as she caught the look in his eye she opened her side of the mind connection. _Sirius said we can use his apartment after we tell them about it all. _He told her and she responded with a nod. They then spent lunch making pleasant conversation with everyone else.

After the table was cleared, James suggested a Quidditch match, which everyone hurriedly agreed to. They spent the afternoon outside, Hermione reading and the three boys flying around. Once they had gotten tired of the game Harry struck Hermione on the cheek with a snowball, which in turn, started a snowball fight.

Once it was seven, the Potter called for them all to come back in the house and get ready for dinner. The four separated and walked to their rooms to take showers. After dinner they sat down the tree and listened to Christmas music while sipping hot chocolate. They were all snuggled in blankets around the fire watching the lights flicker on the tree as the night continued on. The Potters stayed up the kids that night getting to know the latest addition to the Marauders. Harry was glad to get to know his grandparents, they were kind people that were easy to talk to and get along with. He grew sad knowing that he would not be able to see them when he went home, but at least he had here and now.

When the grandfather clock struck midnight they were all ushered to bed. "Be careful. James will be up at the crack of dawn so we can open presents." Mr. Potter told them as they walked up the steps.

"No point in denying that truth." James muttered and walked to his door.

That night none of them had trouble sleeping. When the first light snuck through their windows Harry was awake and excited. It was Christmas, it had come so soon. He pushed Sirius to wake him up and then smiled and bounded to the shower. After showering he walked out to find Sirius trying to go back to sleep. "Get up! It's CHRISTMAS!" Harry told him and bounced on the bed.

"Five more minutes." Sirius mumbled and Harry moved to the other side of the bed. He smiled as a thought entered him mind before pushing Sirius off the bed and dashing out the bed to his sister's room.

Throwing open the door he ran in and jumped into her bed. "Harry, what did you do?" she asked amused. She put the book that she'd just been reading down on the table beside her bed.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Sirius yelled as he walked in the room.

"Who?" Hermione asked, faking innocence.

"The boy who decided to wake me up by shoving me off the bed!" He shouted.

"Harry! You didn't!" She told him scolding-ly and pulled back the cover he had buried himself in.

"Well… you know how much I love Christmas and he wouldn't get up!" Harry told her with all the innocence he could muster. Hermione just laughed as Harry got off the bed and walked over to Sirius. Sirius stared angrily at the boy that was advancing on him.

Once Harry reached Sirius he linked his arms around the taller boy's waist. "Did it hurt?"

"Not much." Sirius said.

"So…. Why are you mad?" Harry asked, his face breaking out into a smile.

"There are better ways to woken up." Sirius stated with an emotionless tone.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't get up when I asked nicely, so too bad." Harry told him and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek before bouncing out of the room. "It's Christmas!"

"That, you're right!" James told him, as he had just stepped out of his room. "Let's go everyone! PRESENTS!"

They all laughed and walked down the steps. "Good morning." Mr. and Mrs. Potter told them from where they were standing beside the tree.

"Happy Christmas." They all chorused and sat down at the tree.

They spent the next hour going through their presents. Harry got: a book from Hermione on the founders of Hogwarts, a necklace that had a black panther dangling from it and a stack of photos from Halloween from Sirius, a large book on defensive spells from Remus, a journal from Lilly, a book on Quidditch from James and a large pile of candy from Peter. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, got: a muggle novel from Sirius about angels, a simple necklace from Harry that had and open book dangling from it, a book on the mind connection from Remus, a assortment of glamour products from Lily and candy from both James and Peter.

Sirius got: a sketch that Harry'd done of a grim with blue eyes, Padfoot, from Harry, a necklace of a grim from both of the siblings, a broom service kit as well as a book on Quidditch from James, a book on good pranking spells from Remus, a long letter from Lily and some photos, and some candy from Peter. James got: from the siblings a short sword with the attached note 'we'll teach you how to use it later.' It had the Marauder's initials etched into it and was nicely crafted. Sirius had given him a golden snitch that had his name engraved in it, Remus had gotten him a book on charms, and Peter had sent a package of candy. He left his package from Lily unwrapped, mentioning that he'd open it later on his own.

They spent the rest of the day happily in the snow, avoiding all thoughts of what the school would bring. That night they fell asleep thinking about what was going to happen the next day.

A/N: I don't think you can call it a cliff hanger when I post the next chapter at the same time, can you? At least I'm nice that way.


	23. The Talk

Chapter 22- The Talk

Chapter 22- The Talk

_By- Eruva_

A/N: This will probably be a little sad/depressing. Sorry

Waking up that morning was not a happy thing for either of the siblings, least of all Harry. As he stepped in the shower he opened the connection to Hermione.

_What happens if Sirius hates me after this? _He asked, not even bothering with the normal pleasantries.

_I know you're worried Harry, but, we need to do this._

_But, what if—?_

_He loves you Harry. _She told him, cutting him off his trail of thought.

_Yes, but we've lied to them… what happens if he can't forgive me? _

_I don't know Harry. I really don't know,_ she told him and he heard the sadness pouring off her words even though the words were mind whispered. He cut off the connection and got dressed before walking out and waking Sirius.

"Hey, Remus should be here soon." Harry said sitting on the bed next to him.

"Alright, I'm up." Sirius and walked over to the dresser to get changed. Harry watching Sirius and hoped that he could be forgiven. He didn't know how he'd gotten to the point where he relied on Sirius so much and he knew if this completely destroyed their relationship; it would take forever to get over, if ever. "Hey, don't look so sad, come on. Let's just get ready for whatever it is you two have to tell us."

There was a knock on the door and Hermione poked her head in. "Hey Sirius, why don't you go down to breakfast. I know Harry won't be eating now." Sirius just nodded and walked out of the room. "Harry." She said sitting next to him.

"I feel like I should be memorizing everything that happens so if this all goes wrong, I'll have that…" he whispered to her so softly she almost didn't hear. She just reached over and gave him a hug.

They sat like this till James knocked on the door and told them that everyone was here. Hermione kept and arm around Harry's shoulders in a comforting manner as they walked down to the others. "My parents went to work, so we'll have the place to ourselves today." James told them as they reached everyone else.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Hermione told everyone. "Just ignore Harry for a while; he'll come back to Earth soon."

Everyone glanced at Harry for a second, before he took a deep breath. "Why don't we all go sit by the tree?" he asked, though everyone knew it wasn't a question. They walked in silence to the living room, gathering that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

Harry flicked his wand so that the two couches moved so they were facing each other and motioned for everyone to sit. Lily sat between James and Remus across from the empty couch quickly. Sirius moved to sit on the couch across from them but Harry placed a hand on his arm. "You're really going to want to sit with them." He whispered and Sirius gave him a questioning glance but moved to sit next to Remus.

Hermione looked over at Harry as he sat down and gave him another hug before motioning for him to start, but he didn't so she did. "I know there are a lot of unanswered question surrounding us and we've decided that it's about time we explained them. I guess you can tell by how Harry is acting right now that it's not the best of things to talk about. Look, I notice that this is going to hurt a little, but please try to hear us out. Whatever you do, don't interrupt Harry and please notice that we had to tell our story the way Dumbledore asked us to when we entered the school." They nodded and looked over at Harry.

"I guess it is my story to tell, eh?" He asked and placed the solider mask on his face. The other looked shocked at Harry's expressionless face; his eyes didn't even betray how he was feeling. "When I was born there was a prophecy made, it led to both my parents being murdered by Voldemort when I was one. The problem with that was he didn't hear the whole story and it ended up with him disappearing for a while. I was then sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle who hated magic. They never told me I was a wizard and I spent most of my childhood deprived of a loving family. When I turned eleven I got my letter and I went to school for the first time and I finally got to see what it was like to have friends. That's where I met Hermione, though we didn't exactly get along in the beginning." He took a deep breath and continued.

"Through my first two years of schooling Voldemort tried to kill me because I posed a threat, and he failed. In my third year I met an escaped convict who turned out to be my godfather, who was wrongly imprisoned for years. The next year I was entered in the Triwizard tournament against my will and had to compete. That year Voldemort came to his full power. My fifth year, I was foolish enough to believe a dream and I went to save my godfather from what I thought was torture, but in the end he died. From that moment on, Hermione and I stepped up with everything we had to get through it all. I wanted nothing more than to forget, but I knew I couldn't before I killed Voldemort for what he had done to my life. There was an epic battle, in the end the light came out on top. We stood on the victory ground watching the fire burn the broke body of Tom Riddle, or Voldemort." Remus was about to interject but Hermione stomped on his foot to shut him up.

"A year after the war, a year after I killed Voldemort," Harry finally looked down at his feet. "We went to see Dumbledore, another casualty of war, for a solution. I wanted to get to know my parents; I wanted some more time with my godfather. So the old man did what he did best, even though he was a portrait. He smiled at us with his sparkling eyes and pointed us in the right direction. In our case, he pointed us to a letter that had the instructions of how to back twenty years in the past so I could meet the people that would shape my life when they were my age."

Harry looked up with pleading eyes. "I didn't expect it to turn out this way." He said looking at Sirius before looking at James and Lily. "I wasn't expecting to get to know you both so well." He whispered and looked away.

"Wait. That means." Remus started before stopping for a minute. "That means, you came back twenty years from the future. That means that…. James and Lily?" He asked Harry.

"Yeah." Harry answered looking down again.

"What?!" James asked completely lost.

"There's no way." Lily whispered. "In three years time, I'm a mother?" She asked shocked. "And then… we both die?" She asked and Harry nodded again. "At least we got this time together." Lily told me and moved forward to give him a hug.

"Wait. I don't get it." James said. "Or, at least… I don't think I do."

"Hi dad." Harry said, hoping that would answer his question. "My name is Harry James Potter and this is Hermione Granger-Potter. We weren't lying bending the truth about that part."

"I must be dreaming." James said before pinching himself, "I'm not. Well. That's depressing." He said, "the dying part, but like Lily, I'm glad to have this time with you if we don't get anymore."

Harry nodded and felt the urge to look over at Sirius. "But, you'll change the future." Remus said concerned.

"We won't Remus." Hermione said, "As soon as September 1st rolls around, our vacation is over and all your memories of us will be gone, along with us."

"Harry," Lily asked quietly, "we named Sirius godfather didn't we?" Harry just nodded in answer and everyone looked over at the two boys who were avoiding each other's' eyes. Hermione gave Harry a quick hug and whispered she be outside if he needed anything before walking out with the others.

Sucking a deep breath he chanced a look over at Sirius. His heart ached at the sight, he looked heartbroken and betrayed. "Sirius?" He asked quietly, hoping for some kind of reaction.

"You had no right not to tell me." Sirius whispered softly. Even though the words were soft there was anger dripping from it.

"Sirius. I wasn't expecting for this to happen. I never thought it would, but we couldn't risk telling you at school and everything was working out so we thought we'd wait to tell you all."

Sirius stood up, "YOU HAD NO RIGHT NOT TO TELL ME HARRY" He screamed and Harry felt so scared of what was going to happen. Bring his knees up to his chest he wrapped his arms around them and looked at Sirius, knowing he had this coming. "This is so wrong Harry! You're my best friend's son. I'm your godfather for fuck's sake, this shouldn't happen. This can't—" He started and looked at Harry, who was crying silently into the knees of his jeans. "How could you not tell me?" He demanded

"I was scared." Harry answered. "I didn't want it to hurt."

"Harry—" He started and looked away. "I can't, I need time to think." He said and walked out of the room.

Harry just sat where he had been left, arm around the knees that were pulled against his chest, tears streaming down his face knowing that one of the best things in his life had just walked away from him. He cursed himself. If the positions were reversed, he'd be doing the same thing. Hermione walked back in and sat right next to Harry.

"Come on." She said gathering Harry in a hug and pulled him to his feet. "James." She said after they got to the kitchen.

"Yes?" James asked taking in the appearance of a crying Harry. "He didn't take it well did he?"

"No." Harry choked out before burying his face in Hermione's hair and sobbing harder.

"Could you go get Harry's trunk form their room, and Lily could you go get mine?" The two left and Remus walked over and gave the two a hug.

"It'll get better. He just needs it to sink in." Remus said.

"Here." Lily and James said handing them the shrunken trunks.

"We're going to be in Sirius' apartment if you need us for anything. Let him know, please." Hermione to them.

"Hey Harry," Lily told him, getting him to look at her, "we don't blame you for not telling us. I know it must have been hard."

"We'll talk when this thing blows over. I promise." James said and motioned for them to get moving. "We'll talk to him, later."

They said their goodbyes and Hermione continued to support Harry's weight as they apparated into the apartment. Hermione quickly found the bedroom and deposited Harry on the bed, as he wasn't really capable of doing anything expect cry at this point. Enlarging the trunks, she pulled out the stuffed toy of Padfoot and handed it to Harry who immediately snatched it out of her grasp before cuddling it and turning away from her. She lay in the bed next to him and started to read hoping that Harry would be able to get through this, she could feel the grief through the connection and it was overwhelming.


	24. Depression

Chapter 23- Depression

Chapter 23- Depression

_By- Eruva_

A/N: As the title goes. So… I hope it's not too over done, but this stuff is kinda fun, as weird as that sounds.

When Harry woke up the next day, his mind immediately registered the loss of heat against his back. Reaching out across the bed, he realized that it was his sister lying next to him, not Sirius. After the realization, everything that happened yesterday came rushing back into his mind. The look on Sirius' face when he finally understood what was happening. It was the look of utter betrayal; Harry's heart ached noticing that it was him that put that look in his eyes. Thinking about it, Harry pulled the stuffed doll into his chest and pretended that the empty feeling in his chest didn't ach so much. Closing his eyes, he tried to get back to sleep, but he couldn't help the tears from coming. After a few minutes he was back sleeping.

Hermione woke up when Harry shifted his weight to pull the doll closer to him. She heard quiet sobs from him, but she really didn't know what to do. It was always Harry that comforted her; it was strange to be in a reversed situation. She sighed and walked out of the room. Picking up the book she had left on the living room couch and tried to read. After passing a few minutes of staring at the same page, she gave up on trying to read and thought about what was happening. She had one depressed brother, who was thinking that his boyfriend was never going to forgive him, and one heartbroken friend who was stuck in an impossible situation with an overload of information to process.

Honestly, she didn't know how this was going to turn out, but she hoped it would get better. Knowing it would never be exactly the same again, she was worried. She knew that both of them were dependent on each other, even though they had only known each other for a short while. It was never nice to see Harry hurting, but she knew that he certainly wasn't going to come out of this anytime soon, unless Sirius and him were speaking. She hoped that she wasn't going to be picking up the pieces for the rest of the week. Deciding to at least try and think happier thoughts, she pulled out the book and started reading slowly.

When Harry woke up again, he sat up in his bed and leaned against the back board. This was so bad. He'd never been this scared before about how life could turn out, not even when he went in to the final battle. This was something completely new. Intense guilt was flooding his mind and he had no idea what to do. Getting up he walked out of the room to where Hermione was. She looked up when she heard the door open and moved her legs off the couch so he could sit with her. "Hey. How are you feeling?" She asked, hoping for some kind of response.

"Like everything good's gone down the drain." He whispered and sat next to her.

She pulled him into a hug and the two sat there in silence. After about twenty minutes in that silence she looked over at him. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but it's not your fault." He told her, "It won't do any good blaming you when there's nothing we can do about it. But, I would be mad about it if our places were reversed." He turned his head and looked out the window. "I just…. I don't want everything to change. I knew it would, I just don't want him to hate me and be completely gone from my life." She nodded and then walked off to let Harry think his own thoughts while she ate breakfast. Returning back she noticed that Harry had not moved from his spot. Deciding it would be best to just let him think, she pulled out her book and sat next to him on the couch. It was the least she could do, but at least he would know she'd be there for him.

The rest of the day they spent in silence. Harry's mind was playing scenes of worst case scenarios and Hermione just sat by feeling helpless. Neither of them bothered getting up to eat as neither of them had the heart to do anything. By the time it was midnight Harry trudged off to the bed, climbing in he left the loss of heat. His heart was filled with pain and once again he cried himself to sleep.

When Sirius woke up it was around noon. Noticing there was no one beside him, he felt the bed to realize it was cold. Where was Harry?, he thought, before remembering everything that had passed the day before. Rolling around in the bed he leaned against the backboard and rested his head.

Taking a deep breath, he thought about what had been revealed to him. The fact that Harry was James' son bothered him a little, not as much as it should have, he decided. The fact that he was twenty years older than Harry and the boy wasn't even born bothered him a little too. It just seemed a little strange. What bothered him the most was the fact that Harry hadn't told him. He wondered what else hadn't been told, what else was still hiding. It just felt so wrong to find the person you're dating to be someone completely different.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. "Sirius?" James asked poking his head in. "We brought you some food 'cause you missed dinner last night." He said and waited for Sirius to motion them to enter before pushing the door open for everyone to enter.

"How are you doing?" Lily asked sitting down on the bed next to him. "Would you mind if we stayed?"

"No," Sirius told him and took the tray of food.

"Actually, we're going to sit this one out," Remus said motioning between himself and James.

"We'll probably say something stupid and make this so much worse." James said and they walked out.

After the door close Lily waited till Sirius stopped picking at his food and set the tray beside the bed. "How are you really feeling?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know what to think… I just…. I can't believe he kept this from him. It's not like it's a small thing." Sirius told her and looked around the room.

"Does it bother you that he's James and my son?" She asked pulling her legs up on the bed and sitting cross legged.

"I don't think it does as much as it seems it should." He told her honestly.

"Well, if it's any concern, we would give our blessing if…." She let it trail off, not really knowing what was going through the boy's mind.

"I really don't know Lily." He told her looking out the window. "I don't know if I can trust. It's not that I don't want it 'cause I do, but…"

"I know. But, remember, they had to promise Dumbledore that they'd keep it to themselves till they were out of school. I know it doesn't make it better. But he wanted you to know the truth, even though he knew it was going to hurt both of you."

"I know it's not fair to be mad, but… I just can't help it."

"I know, but… if it means as much to you as I think it does, you've got to talk to him."

"Lily…. I don't want to forget it all." He started and pulled his legs to his chest to wrap his arms around them. "I don't want to have a time stamp on this. He told me that we'd only have a year, but I don't want it to be that short. I want to remember."

She reached across and gave the boy a hug. "I know, but… would you rather just let it go now, or would you rather make the most out of it?"

"I don't know if I can." He mumbled and Lily gave him another hug before walking out of the room. When she reached the door, she turned around, "He's staying at your place, by the way." She said before walking completely out the door.

Sirius was now stuck. He honestly didn't know what to do. He wanted this, but he didn't know if he could trust and he didn't know if he could deal with knowing what would happen at the end. He sat and let his thoughts soak through his mind. As the sky outside darkened, he weighed his options, not really liking any of it. After spending the time with his thoughts he decided he'd see Harry the next day.

There was a knock on his door followed by the word, "dinner" from James. Getting up he pulled on some better clothing and walked down the steps. When he reached the bottom of the steps and walked into the kitchen. That night dinner was a silent affair. When Sirius walked up the stairs and changed he felt empty, he had gotten so used to sharing his bed with Harry, it felt wrong to be alone. A tear rolled down his cheek. Crawling into the bed, he tried to fall asleep, but after tossing for half an hour he gave up. Walking down to James' room, he shook the boy awake. "Yeah, go already. I'm sure he's not feeling all that much better than you." James told him and pushed Sirius out of the room.

Stepping back into his room, Sirius took a deep breath before apparating to his apartment.


	25. Hey

Chapter 24- Hey

Chapter 24- "Hey"

_By- Eruva_

When he appeared in the living room, Hermione woke up startled as she had fallen asleep reading. "Hey." She told him. "He's in the room. I'll go back to the Potter place for tonight."

"Yea, thanks 'Mione." he told her and she walked up to give him a hug,

"He loves you," she whispered and apparated to the Potter place.

Sirius stood by the door and took a deep breath before pushing it open. He wasn't really ready for what greeted him when he opened that door. He heard sobbing and saw that Harry was curled in a ball holding onto the doll that Sirius had given him of Padfoot. Forgetting all his anger and hurt towards Harry, he walked over to Harry and slipped in behind the boy. It hurt to see his boy crying, and it brought him back to realize he wasn't the only one hurting.

Harry didn't register the dip of the bed as the other boy slipped in behind him. He didn't register the presence of the other boy until he felt the familiar arms circle around his waist and pulled him against the other boy's body. First he was confused; after all, he wasn't expecting Sirius to be back. "Hey." Sirius whispered and he heard the sobbing stop.

Harry turned around and looked at Sirius. "Hey," he said, but his voice was strained from all the tears. Sirius looked at the boy and saw the sadness in his eyes. Leaning forward he wiped the tear tracks off the off Harry's face. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I just… I needed to think." Sirius told him and placed a kiss on his brow. "I just really have to know what else… I'm sorry, but I just. I want to trust, but I can't."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll start from the beginning."

"No," Sirius said placing a finger on the boy's lips to quiet him. "Save it for the morning. We'll have more time." Harry nodded ant the two feel asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

When they woke up the next morning, both were glad that they were waking up together. After arranging themselves so they were comfortable, Harry began his story, leaning against Sirius' chest with the other boy's arms around him. Harry answered all the questions that Sirius asked only leaving out the part about who betrayed the Potters. Sirius was not happy, but he understood the dangers of knowing. Harry explained that everything would be erased when the siblings left, writing would be altered so on one would be able to read anything they wrote about the siblings. No one would be able to find any evidence that they had existed in this time.

Soon the sun was setting and they apparated back to the Potter place. After arriving, they ate dinner with everyone. The meal held light conversation and passed pleasantly enough. When they finished eating James, Lily and Harry walked into James' room to talk about everything. The son answered all the questions he could and they got to know each other better. Around one in the morning the two sent Harry out of the room so they could talk. He stopped to say goodnight to his sister before walking to his shared room with Sirius.

Sirius woke up when he felt a dip in the bed and arms around his waist. "Hey," he muttered.

"Hey."

"I don't want to forget this all when you leave."

"I wish there was another way, but we can't change the past, that was the deal." Harry told him tightening his grip around the boy's waist.

"I know, but it's not fair." Sirius said pouting.

"No, it's not. But…. Let's just make the most of it." Harry told him and Sirius nodded. The two fell asleep.

When Hermione woke up the next morning she remembered that the future Dumbledore had given them another letter. How could she have forgotten something so important? He said it would offer a way, "damn that man for being so cryptic." She muttered under her breath and opened the connection with Harry.

_Find the letter_ She told him

_What letter?_

_That one Dumbledore told us to check after a month of being here. _

"_Oh shit, I forgot."_ Harry mumbled both in his mind and out loud. He got out of his comfortable spot in Sirius' arms to search through his trunk. After finding it, he walked to Hermione's room.

"Here goes nothing." He told her and ripped open the letter.

The Letter (not mind speak, sorry for italics.) 

_Dear Mr. and Ms. Potter, _

_Merry Christmas. _

_You're probably wondering how I know you two are related. But I guess I haven't been too truthful about what I know. When Harry walked into my office that day to get the letter about time travel, I didn't "guess" that he'd be coming, I knew. Though all the others had their memory of you, the siblings (a nice nickname, might I add,) stay removed, I didn't. _

_That is why I knew the two of you would be so consumed in your time here that you'd forget about this letter until after you told the four most important people of this time about who you really are. Do not despair, even though, I know, it is hard to see your relationship ever being what it was before. They do love you remember that and it can and will get better. _

_Now, I am going to offer you both something, though, I am sure it will be more tempting of an offer for Harry than for you, Hermione. I know why you wanted to come back, Harry. You were looking for some peace of mind. You wanted to get to know your parents and their friends, but I don't believe you were expecting to fall in love with your godfather, were you? I have this feeling that now that you know what is happening here, you don't want to go back to living without it. _

_So here's my offer, there is a way for you to bring Sirius, the younger one, through the time stream to where you both are supposed to be living. You have to be sure that it is something the two of want. Hermione will have to help you with the process, as she is the brightest witch of her age. _

_Here follow the instructions, if you choose to do this, as in all three of you. _

_First, you will have to complete a mind bond between Harry and Sirius. I have no doubt that you should be able to get it done in time. However, this bond cannot be anything other than a bond between loves. The one of friendship and family will not work as you two have already crossed that line. You undoubtedly know you're bond is stronger as lovers. _

_Second, you will have to give Sirius the necklace that Fawkes gives you. Just call his name and he'll come. Make sure he wears it at all times. _

_Third, you will have to go back to your own time. First they will forget you, yes, but the bond will still work. So you can tell Sirius to keep the necklace on at all time and be that little voice in his head. _

_Fourth, on Sirius first birthday since you've left, if all works right, it will, the necklace should give him back his memories of you. You will be able to bring him back as that child you know now, in your own time, because Sirius has already passed in yours. To do this, both of you, through the mind bond, will have to wish to be with each other at the same time while Sirius presses the small button on the necklace. _

_So, those are the steps. _

_I wish you all the best of luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

The two looked at each other when they finished the letter.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"He did say he wanted a way for this to last longer and to remember… but…. I'm not sure."

"There's only one way to find out," she told him and pushed him out of her room.


	26. The New Bond

Chapter 25- The New Bond

Chapter 25- The New Bond

_By- Eruva_

A/N: Alright, I'm going to start wrapping this story up, because it's going on too long. I won't kill it in the process, no worries. It will skip along quite a bit, but everything will be there.

Loves… hope you enjoy.

Walking into the room Harry sat on the bed and watched Sirius sleep for a few minutes. 'What if he doesn't want this...I mean, it is complicated and painful.' He asked himself before shaking off the thought and waking Sirius.

"Morning love." Sirius said and leaned up on his elbows to give Harry a small kiss.

"Morning." He said with a smile, he was glad things were back to this. "Remember how you said you wanted a way to remember and a way for this to last longer?" He asked and Sirius nodded, "well…' Harry told him and handed him the letter. "I'll meet you down stairs."

Sirius looked at the letter in his hands and took a deep breath, "here it goes," he told the empty room and opened the letter. After reading it, he smiled and bounced down the steps to go see Harry.

Throwing the kitchen doors open, he rushed over and picked Harry up, Harry's arms locked behind his neck, and kiss him while twirling him around in the air. "I take it you want to go through with Dumbledore's plan." Harry stated while his face broke into a large smile.

"Of course I do," He told Harry setting him down, "I love you."

"I know, or else you wouldn't want to do this." He said leaning against the other man's chest.

"Alright you two… stop with all the cuteness." Remus said walking in. "Hermione told us all about this plan and we'll help out."

"Thanks guys." Harry told them and walked forward to give them all hugs.

"We'll need all the help we can get, it won't be easy." Hermione said, "we probably have to start now."

"Yes we do." Harry removed himself from Sirius' arms, "I'll go get the book."

"We'll meet you in the library." James told him and they all walked there.

After grabbing the book Harry walked into the library and sat down next to Sirius. "Oh…. I'm not looking forward to the pain." He said and handed the book to Hermione.

"Alright, let's get started." Hermione said and opened the book. "So there's four potions that we need to make. We have, what, ten days?" Lily nodded. "That means we'll be able to get them all done here, unless we mess up. They take around a week each. They don't need to be taken directly after production, so we won't have a problem with that. I think we can all work on those, except for Harry he's lousy at potions." Harry reached out and whacked her on the back of the head. "Just telling it how it is, dear," she said smiling at him.

"Harry can help James work on practicing the spells. Harry's the best at those, but he won't be able to perform them on himself. Then, I'll go over that part about the switching of parts of souls, as someone other than the bonding needs to do that." She looked up and down the page, "I think that takes care of it." Her finger stopped at a line, "oh, by the way… this is gonna hurt more than when we did it Harry, 'cause it's a stronger bond." She looked at him concerned.

"It'll be worth it." He told her.

"Alright," she waved her wand over the book and the instructions for the potions were copied onto separate pieces of parchment. "Let's get started."

The next week the six of them spent completely consumed in the work for the bond. Knowing that it was a good cause and it would make things so much better, they paid special attention to what they were doing and everything went according to plan. All four potions were finished flawlessly and left to cool for a day. Harry had helped James get all the spells right and knew every step by heart. Hermione had found the knife he had used to for their bonding and washed it so it could be used again.

Two days before school started up again, everyone stood in the library awaiting the start of the process. "You sure about this?" Harry asked Sirius who just nodded.

"Alright then." Harry said and clinked his goblet filled with a bubbling blue drink with Sirius'.

"Bottoms up, love," He said with a smile and the two down the potion while James cast the first spell over them.

Putting the empty goblets down, both pulled a face of disgust at the taste. "Why can't they ever taste good?" Harry asked and sat down.

"Both of you, remember, no food for the next three hours and no water for the next one." Lily told them and they nodded.

The next day they packed their trunks and walked and got ready for school to start again. The day after they got on the train and were amazed that, even after everything had been told, their relationships hadn't changed much. Except for Sirius and Harry, who were now closer than they had been before. They braced themselves for everything that was to come.

Over the next month, Sirius and Harry took one of the potions every week. After finally finishing all the potions and the four spells that went with the potions Harry, Sirius and Hermione walked to the room of requirements. Sirius noted that Harry looked nervous. He knew from the siblings that this would hurt but he started to fear how much.

"Alright Sirius, here's how it works." Hermione told him taking out the knife, "This is the knife Harry and I used. I've washed it so there'll be no problem." Hermione lifted up her right sleeve and showed him a mark, "That's where I have to cut, though on Harry's right arm and your left." it ran along the inside of her left wrist. Harry lifted left by his sleeve to show another incision. The two were going in opposite directions, forming an 'x' if they were placed onto of each other. "After that, you'll mix your blood a little and I'll do the spell."

"It's gonna hurt." Harry told him.

"Harry's right, it's going to hurt. A lot. You'll have mixed your blood and while the cuts are still open and placed on top of each other, with the spell a little bit of your soul is going to get transferred."

Sirius looked at Harry and they both took a deep breath. "Let's just get it over with; dragging it along makes me worried."

The three smiled and Harry lifted up his right sleeve while Sirius lifted up his left. Harry ground his teeth and Hermione ran the knife across the inside of his wrist. Sirius did the same and was happy when the knife was removed. Hermione moved the cuts and rested Sirius' arm on top of Harry's making sure that the cuts were bleeding together. Seeing they were ready Hermione moved back and said the spell. She heard both of them scream and walked forwards to keep the cuts placed together.

Harry and Sirius both took in deep breaths and braced themselves for what was to come when Hermione muttered the spell. Harry, who had already been there, was not happy and not prepared for it to hurt so much more. He screamed as he felt a strong pull in his chest and the sensation of something grabbing on his flesh and tearing at it before making its way down his right arm. He wanted to pull his arm away, but knew that would ruin all the work they had done, and Hermione's hands was making sure that they couldn't break the connection.

Sirius was in no way ready for the pain that came, he felt what Harry felt. But as it was his first time, he was not ready to feel the same sensation as Harry. He screamed and tried to jerk his arm away, but Hermione was holding their arms together so rightly it was impossible. Whimpering at the pain, he thought of anything and everything to keep the pain away, like the reward that would come when the bond was finally finished.

After five minutes, Hermione let their arms go and Harry and Sirius collapsed on the floor. "Owww," Harry said, "It wasn't supposed to hurt that much more."

"Harry it's over," Hermione told him while Sirius put his arms around his lover. "Why don't you go ahead and test it?"

"Good point." Harry said and turned to look into Sirius' eyes, "It might hurt a little the first time, but trust me ok?"

"I do." Sirius told him.

Harry closed his eyes and searched for the second connection, the one that didn't feel like what he was used to. Hermione's connection with him felt warm and friendly, like the place you go when you want to be with a close friend. The other connection in his mind felt like home, like it belonged and had always been there. He smiled pictured himself walking over to that door and opening it. He heard Sirius gasp a little and reached out his hands to take Sirius' in his own.

Sirius was not expecting to feel the discomfort in his mind and gasped. It felt like a door had been thrown open sharply in his mind, closing his eyes, he saw exactly that, and gasped at the thought. He never believed the siblings when they said there was a door or light switch.

_Hey love. Does it hurt a lot? _

"No, just a little." Sirius said not sure how to reply with the connection.

_Just think what you want to say, like you're having a conversation in your mind. _

_ You mean, like this? _

_Exactly._ Harry said and gave him a hug. "It worked!" Harry said and jumped up and down running over to give Hermione a hug.

Hermione smiled at the joy of the two. "You two should celebrate." She said.

"It is a Friday." Sirius said with a smile looking at Harry.

"Muggle London?" Harry asked and Sirius nodded.

_Muggle London._

A/N2: I get a new laptop as my birthday is on Thursday, so I'll be updating very soon. Hope you like. & for everyone who's starting school soon, like me, good luck!


	27. Muggle London

Chapter 26- Muggle London

Chapter 26- Muggle London

_By- Eruva_

A/N: Can I just mention up front that I've never been to London, so I'm just gonna write this like I would for an open mall in the states.

At six o'clock that night Harry was waiting for Sirius to finish getting ready so they could leave for Muggle London. After waiting ten minutes, he lay down on the bed and pulled out the letter from Dumbledore, 'I might as well memorize the steps if he's gonna take this long.' When he pulled out the letter he noticed the second step and quickly called on Fawkes.

A few seconds later a phoenix was resting on his shoulder. "Do you have something more me?" Harry asked him seriously.

The phoenix just trilled and opened his beak, dropping a necklace into Harry's waiting hand. Harry reached out a hand and stroked the top of Fawkes head. Placing the necklaces pendent in the center of his palm, Harry noticed it was the Hogwarts crest with a simple small circular pop out on the back, which was the part he guessed Sirius would have to press later. The chain the pendent was hanging on was a black piece of thick string. It was simple and beautiful in a complex way.

_Hurry up already!_ Harry mind screamed to the boy.

_I'm coming, I'm coming. _Sirius told him as he stepped out of the bath room, fully dressed. "Harry dear, why is Dumbledore's bird here?"

Harry snickered as Fawkes gave a small trill of annoyance. "He brought you your present."

"Oh. Right." He said stepping forward and getting the bird a small pet on the head. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Harry just laughed as the phoenix flew out the window. After Sirius had thoroughly examined the necklace, he clipped it around his neck and the two walked out of their dorm for Muggle London.

The two walked hand and hand down the street after they had finished dinner. "So, a movie?" Harry asked while zipping his hoodie up higher.

"That's what we said…" Sirius started but stopped in mid sentence when he looked to his left. "But… umm… Harry."

Harry stopped and turned to see what Sirius was pointing at, "No way!" Harry said pulling lightly on Sirius' arm. "Hermione would butcher me in my sleep. I love you, but no."

"Not for you." Sirius said giving Harry his best 'hurt puppy' look. "Just for me. Please? I've been thinking about it for ages and I know what I want now. Please?"

"If I say 'no' will you just come back on your own?" Harry asked knowing fully that the boy would.

Sirius just nodded and laughed before dragging his boy in tow into the store. _Why do it the muggle way?_ He asked Sirius who just shrugged his shoulders and pushed Harry in.

Harry sat down on one of the many waiting chairs while Sirius went over and talked to the cashier. Nothing came to mind when he thought about what Sirius was planning to add to his skin. A second later Sirius nodded at the cashier and came over to get Harry.

"Come on." Sirius said and the two walked to the back of the parlor.

"Sirius what are you getting?" Harry asked impatiently.

"They said they could do that drawing you gave me of Padfoot for Christmas…. So." Sirius said smiling sheepishly.

"I cannot believe you're getting Padfoot tattooed on you!" Harry said shocked.

"Only because you drew it love." Sirius said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek before sitting in the chair.

"'Mione is going to kill you!" Harry said as he sat down on the chair off to the side. Sirius just smiled watched the artist began his work.

_You know when I was back home you had them all over your chest. But I don't ever remembering seeing you on your arm. _Harry told him.

_I guess you wouldn't, as it hadn't happened then. _Sirius replied.

_Might as well tell 'Mione_ Harry said and reached out a hand to take Sirius' _I need to borrow some of your magical strength 'cause she's so far away. It might feel funny. _

_It's alright. _Sirius said and gave his hand a light squeeze before concentrating on the watching the artists start working on his arm.

'_Mione! _Harry shouted.

_No need to scream! I'm not that far away!_ Hermione told him obviously irritated. _Now, why do you need me? You were supposed to be spending a lovely evening with Sirius. _

_I am, thank you very much._ _But there's something you'll want to see. _Harry told her and opened up the connection to its fullest so Hermione could see what Harry was seeing.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP IF YOU'RE NEXT! Wait… isn't that the one you drew him? _

_Yes. _

_Oh… that's sweet._ Harry laughed at his sister's sudden change in mood. He waited for Hermione to continue, knowing full well that she wasn't done yet. _I guess it would be wrong if you didn't get the same one…. Don't you think? After all, he'll look like a narcissist if he's the only one with him tattooed on his arm. _

_I knew you'd cave._ Harry said laughing.

_Can you make yours smaller please? _

_Yes ma'am. _

_Alright, enjoy the rest of your night. _

_Loves, _with that Harry severed the connection.

"So… you're joining me then?" Sirius asked and Harry smiled and nodded in response.

"I guess I am."

A/N: October break! It took so long to come but it's finally here. So I'll try updating at least once every two days. I think I owe it to you people who have subscribed for alerts.

Anyhow, I've never gotten a tattoo so I don't really know how it works or how much it hurts. So I hope that's at least plausible .

And I know it's short, but there is another one coming really soon.


	28. Till the End of Time

Chapter 27- Till the End of Time

Chapter 27- Till the End of Time 

_By- Eruva_

A/N: One thing you need to know. Sirius and Harry had already said that really sappy goodbye the night before, considering they didn't want to cry on the day. Everyone made an agreement not to cry, because they wanted as happy of a day as possible.

It was September 1st, a bad day for everyone. The six of them stood at the front door of the Potter Place. The year had passed without much incident, all of them had managed to graduate in May and they had spent their last months together having as much fun as possible knowing they wouldn't be able to be together much longer. Harry and Sirius had come to an understanding, but it didn't mean that their separation was going to less painful. Neither of them were able to mask their feelings by the time the morning came around and Hermione could feel Harry's sadness floating in the back of her head.

"I will see you two before too long." Harry said stepping forward to give his parents a hug.

"We'll miss you either way." Lily told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before reluctantly letting him go. Hermione steps forward to give them a hug next. "I think our son made a wise choice when he adopted you. You've been a great sister to him." Lily told her giving her a hug before James did.

"Yes, look after him for us, would you please?" James said with a light air.

"I promise." Hermione told them smiling.

"Remus," Harry said standing before the werewolf. "We'll see you when we get home."

"Yes, we will." Hermione said as the two gave their old professor a group-hug.

_Hey, 'Mione will you…_ Harry asked his sister hanging back.

_Yes._ She answered and walked up to Sirius. "We will see you before too long. Hang in there for us. Please?" She asked him walking forwards and giving him a large hug.

"I promise." Sirius replied and Hermione pulled away.

The four of them left Harry and Sirius in the room. Harry sighed, "I hate these goodbyes," he told Sirius as he stepped closer to him.

"So do I," he replied and enveloped Harry in a hug.

"You'll be hearing from me soon." Harry reminded him.

"Yeah, but it won't be soon enough and it won't be the same when I can't remember that the voice will belong to you."

"Remember. I will always love you." Harry told him giving him a quick kiss goodbye.

"I know, and I, you." Sirius told him and grasped his hand before walking out of the room to where the others were waiting.

"It's been a great year." Hermione told them motioning Harry to come closer.

"That it has." Harry replied as the two grabbed their trunks.

Hermione pulled out the letter they had from Dumbledore as Harry shrunk their trunk and pocketed them. The siblings turned and the six shared a silent goodbye before Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and cast the first spell on the list which caused all four Marauders to freeze. Next the siblings worked together to cast the large memory spell as Dumbledore had listed. When a bright blue light appeared in front of them, they knew that no one would remember them. Hermione and Harry shared one last sad look in this time before Hermione started to mumble the same words that had gotten them there to take them back.

When the two came to they were lying on the floor in Dumbledore's office. "You know, we should really work out a way to land smoother." Harry told her. "It hurts traveling there and back." Hermione shook her head and walked to the door. They were almost out when they heard a portrait speaking to them.

"I trust your trip went well then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Hermione told him while Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for the chance." Harry told him.

"You are most certainly welcome my boy." He told them with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

"How long have we been gone?" Hermione asked.

"About a day," he told them. "Remus has already been in here wondering if I've seen you. But I thought I'd let him figure it out."

"What do you mean?"

"He'll, like everyone else here who was largely impacted by your visit, will remember now."

"Oh god." Harry said rushing towards the door. "I need to see him now."

"Thank you headmaster!" Hermione yelled back and she rushed after Harry.

_Why? _She asked him.

_I need to know how….. how he dealt with me being gone._ He said pausing. "I need to know if he ever found someone else." Harry told her looking straight into her eyes.

Hermione nodded and gave him a hug. "Ready?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied and the two combined their effort to apparating out of Hogwarts to their apartment. "Home sweet home."

"It's good to be back…. In a way."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Harry told her. The two walked to their own rooms to drop their stuff off before returning to their living room. "I'm hungry."

"You always are dear." Hermione told him and the two linked arms and walked to the kitchen.

Before they could walk in the door Harry pulled his sister to a stop. "There's someone there." He told her and pushed her back a little before stepping closer and sniffing the air. "It's Remus." The two shared a smile and walked through the door.

"I guess he waited up." Hermione said and walked forward to wake him.

"You're back!" Remus shouted and quickly grabbed the two in a hug. "All the memories are coming back and… wow!" The siblings smiled as their former professor changed into the teenage child they had just left. "Why ever did we let you get that tattoo?"

"I don't know." Harry said pulling off his cloak to look at it. "But I'm glad you let me." Staring at that tattoo Harry already felt a part of him was missing at the pit of his stomach. "Remus, I need to know." He said looking up.

"I knew you would." Remus motioned for everyone to sit down. "After you all left, we wondered why we were at the Potter Place without Peter, but we didn't give it much thought. Next we went on our own ways to peruse careers. However, Sirius and I found ourselves living together in his apartment, for the lack of finding a job. You know with the whole werewolf thing and such.

"After the first week or so… Sirius came in to my room one morning and told me that he felt an empty space and he couldn't quite seem to fill it. He didn't understand it and neither did I. After that he tried dating, but he couldn't seem to get it right, so in the end, he just kind of let it go. He claimed that he just wasn't able to commit and that was what would fill the hole." Harry nodded at the explanation.

"I think I've figured it out." Hermione told them. "'It' meaning how Sirius will be able to be here and there at the same time."

"Oh, do tell." Remus said inching forward in his seat.

"Well, considering, we'll be pulling him back after he's died, there will be no Sirius here. Correct?" The two nodded. "It also means that Sirius has already lived his life back there once. So we're pulling a Sirius to us that is still completely alive and working, but we're leaving a Sirius back there that will just go through the exact motions that Sirius went through back then. As we didn't change anything in the past, there is no need for that Sirius to be a free thinking; it just needs to be able to do exactly what Sirius did then. The necklace that Dumbledore gave you must have a memory charm on it so the left behind Sirius won't remember the voices and all that."

"Makes enough sense to me." Harry told them. "Besides it's Dumbledore, He'll have figured the whole thing out for us."

"True." Remus answered.

"We'll I'm beat, I'll see you two in the…" Harry stopped to look out the window. "Morning."

"What about being hungry?" Hermione asked him.

"Nah, I'll eat in the morning." He answered and she walked forward to give him a hug.

"Don't be afraid to wake me up if you want something more edible than what you can make." Harry gave her a light shove and began walking out the door. _I know you miss him Harry, but try not to be too sad. He will be here soon and we can't afford to loose you. _

"I know Hermione, and I promise not to be." He told her and walked out the door.

"All we can do is hope it works right 'Mione." Remus told her giving her a hug. "Do you mind if I crash on your sofa, tomorrow morning should be interesting?"

"Be my guest." Hermione told him before preparing some dinner for the two.


	29. The Other Side

Chapter 28- The Other Side

Chapter 28- The Other Side

_By- Eruva_

A/N: I don't know if they ever tell you when Sirius' birthday is so I'll just pick a date that fits me.

It was September 31st, and Sirius was getting ready to meet the Marauders to celebrate his birthday a day early. Tomorrow, they would all be working, so today had been the best choice. As he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on his socks, his again began to drift off to his latest problem. Sirius Black had a huge hole in his heart that constantly ached, but he couldn't figure for what. It was actually beginning to piss him off. As everything he had tried had failed, Sirius had come to the conclusion that it would pass with time. So once again he avoided romantic relationships.

However, that hole in his soul was always present and Sirius finally decided that there was something large in his life that he'd forgotten. "Maybe it was meant to be forgotten." _I'm sorry to say it was… but only for a while longer. _The voice that had been inside his head since the beginning of September told him.

_Ahh, hello the mysterious voice inside my head, aka Harry._

_Miss me? _

_But of course._

_So happy early birthday_

_Thank you. _

_You shall be getting your present from me around midnight. It might hurt a little. _

_Alright. Now I must go to my party. So I shall talk to you at midnight. _

_Have fun. _

Sirius had gotten used to the voice in the back of his head since the fifth day of September.

Flash back land!

Sirius had been sitting down at a table watching a worthless movie; Harry had made sure that Sirius was sitting down. Unknown to Sirius, Sirius had left his mind connection and unguarded, so Harry had been able to check in on Sirius as often as he wanted to. This had kept Harry sane and positive that was at least coping without him somewhat.

Promising that he wouldn't use the connection much Harry finally opened his mind and spoke. _Sirius. _

Harry laughed as Sirius jumped up and muted the TV. "Who's there?" Sirius asked the empty room.

_No need to speak…. It's me inside your head. You may call me Harry. _

_Hmm… and how exactly did I get a Harry inside my head, now?_

_Lets just say you knew me a while back and shall known me again soon… but the explanation will have to wait until I can see you. _

_Am I going insane? _

_No. I have something to do with that little hole you were thinking about in your soul a second ago. _Sirius just stayed quiet thinking. _I need you to do me a favor. Please don't take off that necklace. It was a gift from me and I need you to keep it on so that I'll always be able to watch over you. _

_I guess it won't do anything wrong. _Sirius told him fingering the necklace. _I mean, I haven't wanted to take it off yet and it hasn't done anything wrong. It feels like something important. _

_It is. Don't touch the button either. Dumbledore never told me what exactly it did. _

_Well… if it's Dumbledore's I guess it should be fine. _

Harry laughed_. It will be fine. Now, I'll leave you alone to the rest of your movie. I'll check in occasionally. Bye Siri. _

_Bye Harry._

exit flashback land stage right

He reasoned as he pulled his shoes on and pushed the thought away. "Seems like a good day to arrive early." He spoke to the open room before finding Remus and apparating to the Potter Place.

That night Sirius spent in the good company of many of his friends. As happy as that party was though, Sirius couldn't help but wonder what exactly his mysterious friend was planning on giving him. After all, what can a voice have to give? One that didn't even seem to belong to a body. However, Sirius had gone to see the headmaster and the man had told him that the voice would do no harm it was a friend that Sirius should be meeting again soon. Since then, Sirius had not questioned the voice in his head. To tell the truth, Sirius was getting used to the voice and was finding a certain comfort in knowing it was there.

When the party ended just before midnight, Sirius and Remus went home. Considering they both had large work days ahead the two quickly went to their own rooms to fall asleep. As promised at midnight the voice returned. _I don't know this is going to feel Sirius; I'm not going to lie. But you're going to remember now…_Sirius merely nodded and closed his eyes as the memories he lost began to play through his dreams.

When Sirius woke up at the crack of dawn all his memories were back. He smiled and opened the connection again and shouted _HARRY!_

_Miss me? _

_You know it. I love you. _

_And I you. Now… do you want to come back? _

_Yes, but how does it work? _

Harry quickly repeated exactly what Hermione had told him.

_Sounds good to me. _Sirius told him.

_Alrighty now… I need you to press that nice button I keep telling you not to play with while wishing you were back here with me out loud._

_This seems like a scene from a really bad movie. _Sirius told him before flipping the necklace over.

_If I didn't want to see you so much I'd leave you there._

_You love me!_

_Yes I do now… on the count of three press that pretty little button and wish you were here with me. One… two… three… _

_I wish I was with Harry _and _I wish Sirius was here._ Were spoken at the same time and Sirius felt a strong pull like a portkey with a huge white light. Feeling tired he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Harry jumped when he saw the white light fill his room. Quickly he ran forward to grab Sirius and catch him before be could hit the floor. Noticing the boy was sleeping Harry laughed. Placing him lightly on the bed, Harry climbed in beside him and felt all was righted in the world.


	30. Awakening & Adjusting

Chapter 29- Awakening & Adjusting

Chapter 29- Awakening & Adjusting 

_By- Eruva_

When Harry woke up the morning of Sirius' birthday he was happy. Mostly that happiness came from the realization that the heat coming from beside him was actually Sirius. Opening his eyes, Harry smiled at the fact that he'd gotten Sirius back in his life. Pulling Sirius a little closer to himself, Harry fell back into a peaceful sleep.

When Sirius woke up, he smiled as he noticed that the arms he had missed were wrapped around his waist securely. He stayed still for a while content with just watching his lover sleep. Soon, he was bored and wanted to talk to Harry again. Whispering his partner's name, Sirius placed a kiss on Harry's scar, waking him up.

"Morning Love," Harry spoke wearily.

"Morning," Sirius said while snuggling further into' Harry's arms.

"Harry birthday, has it been good?"

"The best," Sirius answered before leaning forward and giving him a kiss. "Feel like the world has righted itself."

"I do believe it has." Harry told him as he removed his arms and got out of the bed. When Sirius made a noise of protest, Harry laughed before telling him, "I know that you already know there is nothing I'd rather do then spend all day here. But I think the others deserve to know that you didn't get lost in shipment."

Sirius groaned in resignation and stood up, "I guess you're right." He said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from the back and pushed the door open.

"Harry?" Hermione called from the kitchen. "Did it work?"

Harry just smiled and shoved Sirius into the kitchen. "I'll call Moony" he shouted at the two and walked to the fireplace.

There was a loud pop accompanied by a "don't bother," from said werewolf. "I take it from your smile all went well?"

"Yes!" Harry answered, "He's in the kitchen."

'_Mione, why don't we give them sometime? _Harry asked his sister and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Remus is here, Sirius," Harry heard Hermione say from the kitchen, flowed by her foot steps to the living room.

Hermione walked up behind the couch and gave Harry a hug, "I'm glad he's back."

"So am I." Harry said placing his hand over the arms wrapped around his neck in an awkward hug.

"It'll be funny, bring him to see how the world's changed." Hermione said and sat down next to her brother.

"Yes, Diagon Ally certainly isn't all the same."

"Harry?" Remus spoke from the kitchen, interrupting their conversation. "Would you rather I tell him about it?"

"Would that be alright?" Harry asked uncertainly. He didn't really want to talk about what happened that Halloween yet, at least not in the detail that Sirius would want to hear about what happened to the Potters. Remus stuck his head out of the doorway and offered a small smile before nodding.

"So what should we do for our birthday boy?" Hermione asked snapping her brother out of his depressing thoughts.

"I don't know. Why don't we just spend the day in Diagon Ally when they're done?"

"Sound like a plan." Hermione said and reached over to give Harry a hug. "We should take them to see the twin's store."

"We should, all the trouble it's bound to cause though." Harry said standing up, "I mean, they didn't know who the Marauders were…"

"It'll be fun though Harry." Hermione told him smiling.

"I guess it will be." Harry opened his door. "Imma shower. Let me know if you need anything."

When Harry finally managed to drag himself and Sirius out of the shower, Hermione was ready to curse them. Seeing as Sirius had decided to join Harry half way through that said shower, it took them a lot longer to get ready and Hermione was impatient and hungry. "Let's go ladies!" She told them giving them each a death glare.

Harry just laughed before tugging Sirius closer to him and apparating them to the Leaky Cauldron. "So, it hasn't changed that much here, but it has changed." Harry told Sirius as they tapped the bricks. "We'll grab lunch at the Three Broomsticks." They walked into the Three Broomsticks and waited for the other to join them.

After lunch the four walked into each store as they went down the street getting Sirius reacquainted with the wizarding world. Soon they stood in front of the Weasley twin's shop. Harry and Hermione shared a smile when Remus groaned. "Do you have to tell them? I mean, they're bound to be over excited." Remus asked not moving towards the door.

"Yes!" Sirius said.

"I agree with him. Besides, it'll be funny." Hermione said. "I wonder what they'll pull."

"How are we going to explain Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Do you think they're going want a detailed explanation? It's the twins!" Hermione pulled at Remus' arm and dragged him into the store, knowing that Harry and Sirius we right behind them.

"Harry!" Fred and George shouted from across the store when they spotted them.

"Hermione!" Fred continued.

"Remus!" George said.

"And other!" they added together.

"It's been a while honorary brother—" Fred

"Sister--"

"Uncle—"

"And person we don't know." They finished together.

"Hi, Fred George" Harry started walking towards the back of the store. "Let's go back there and have a talk." They nodded and followed Harry's lead.

"So Harry, Hermione, Remus, how have you been? And who is this?" Fred asked as they sat down around the table they had in the back.

"We've been on a little trip." Hermione started, "well, at least me and Harry."

"Yes, we went to visit my parents." Harry told them.

"But that's not possible." George started before it dawned on him. "unless you talked to Dumbledore and got the whole time traveling thing." Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Which means," Fred said looking over at Sirius, "that you must be someone they brought back."

"And considering how much Harry seemed to miss this one particular person." George said leaning forward to look at Sirius. "You must be Sirius."

"And considering that you two are still clinging to each other," Fred said, laughing as Harry blushed. "That Harry finally found someone worthy of his presence in that way."

The six of them just smiled. "Anyhow, there was something I wanted to talk to you two about." Harry said looking at the twins. "Remus, Hermione, you two can look around if you'd like."

"I think I will." Remus said walking away quickly, not wanting to be there when the twins were told. Hermione walked out after him.

"Now, you see, I've got someone who might want to help with you inventing, if you two approve." Harry told the twins.

"Who might this someone be?" Fred asked.

"After all, we are always looking for new help." George told Harry.

"How would you like one of the Marauders?" Harry asked smirking.

"Oh… but then that means…"

"Remus!" Fred said.

"Oh, how could we have missed it!?"

"Harry!" Fred said jumping up "that means you're the son of Marauder, dating a Marauder and have a Marauder as an uncle!"

"Yes, I do believe it does." Harry said smiling at Sirius.

"Oh this is amazing!" Fred said followed by George saying "Of course we'd love your help Sirius."

"Can we have a tour then?" Sirius asked. The twins nodded and showed the two their store.

When the four finally arrived back that Harry and Hermione's apartment, they celebrated Sirius' birthday with a small dinner before falling to sleep.


	31. A Little Something to End it All

Chapter 30

Chapter 30!!- A little Something to End it All

_By- Eruva_

A few months after arriving in the future, Sirius was completely settled. He lived with the siblings, occasionally spending the night at Hogwarts with Remus. The four of them were always together during the full moon. Harry and Sirius were working with Fred and George, while Hermione spent her time substituting for a near by muggle school. Remus was called back to be the Defense teacher, much to the joy of the older students.

Currently Sirius Black was pacing around the room he shared with Harry trying to think of how exactly he should work it. He had the small velvet box in his hands, trying to think of ways to ask the question he'd be dying to ask forever. When he heard a chuckle he turned his head. "What might you be worrying about?" Hermione asked him. "You already know his answer…."

"I don't know…." Sirius admitted, sitting down on the bed.

"You know he's not big on romance or anything, so, I don't see why you're worried. Just do what you always do." She said sitting down next to him.

"Wing it, you mean?" Sirius asked smirking.

"Why not? He'll love you either way," Hermione to him.

"Of course I will," Harry said stepping into the room.

"I think that's my cue." Hermione said walking out and giving Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Now. What is it that's gotten you all worried?" Harry asked sitting down behind Sirius and pulling the boy into his lap.

"Well…" Sirius started and closed his mouth. _I guess I'll just wing it._ He thought.

"Sirius, you always wing it!" Harry said while laughing before giving him a kiss on the neck.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be listening to my thoughts!"

"Well you didn't close the connection, so I couldn't help it."

"Oh well. I just wanted this to be different this time." Sirius said sincerely and turned around to face Harry. "I wanted to…."

"Oh, spit it out already!" Harry said while laughing at the nervous look on Sirius' face.

Sirius just laughed and held up the velvet box for Harry to see. "Would you do me the honors?"

Harry just smiled and opened the box. "But of course."

Sirius smiled and slipped the simple platinum band onto Harry's finger. "I think the world has finally righted itself."

When the next start of school year rolled around Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus strolled into Hogwarts early in the morning with their trunk trailing behind them. "I guess we always knew this was coming didn't we?" Harry asked with a smirk. "I mean, Remus teaching history finally gets ride of the ghost."

"Hermione teaching charms finally lets Flitwick retire." Remus continued..

"And the two of you get to drive the rest of the school crazy teaching defense." Hermione finished. "I guess it was the plan that Dumbledore set down."

"I guess it was." Sirius said with a smile.

With that he four of them stepped through into the great hall ready for whatever the world was going to throw their way.

A/N:

Well, that's it, I know it's a short ending, but I don't feel the need for more.

Thank you to everyone who added this to their alters, favorites and who commented. Here's the list of that and some more: (sorry if work does the automatic spell change thing it's known for…)

Dareagon** DementedViper **DrunkenHorse **Emerald.VS.Silver **Haruko-Uzumaki **HedwignPig **Hellfire000 **Jayde Alyxandre **Jules101 **KrisiMwahz **Lai Slytherin **Loopy Looney Charny **MarieEsmeraldaDumbeldore-Black **MeredithLilyPotter **NecromanceRayne **Noinzchig **Rayien **Rock and Sarcasm **Sabergirl101 **SiaLily **SiriusBlackIsGod **Soccergirl0388 **StunningSpellRocks2345 **TonksxMonny** Trix are for kids. **WhatI'vedone** XxNaruto-SasukexX **belleaurora **bonbb **cyiusblack **dallasfn **dragonfreak1991 **evilpplsrcool **harrypottertwilight **houserlz **ioname2you **kitsune-princess94 **muchnzoey **piper-pants **rock and roll alchemist **secretsuperstar1234 **shezz05 **the-marauderette **Weasley-mad **wreacked2250** xxGoddess-Of-Lightxx **–Emalilyy-Aand-Lucyy- **Alarith **Alicia Spinet **Art Storm **Bears necessities **CanaryCream **Celestial Slytherin-Black **Cloudstrife19885 **Crogi-Girl **Dark Side Of The Light Side** Elicitra Potter **Fluffenilla **Glamrockprincess **GirlWithoutAName **HG4evur **Hendrick248848 **Hisson **JadeLilyMalfoy **Kwanita **Lady Esme **Lunezx **Melanie Malfoy **Miss Kioshi **MoonlightWonderer **Moonyspal **Oddboat **Pandora Black **Pomme-Apple **PookyPeanut13 **Princess-Of-Everything** Ren-okami **SamieWinchester **Sesshieluver89 **Sesshomaru's Angel Bride **Silvercrystalgoddess **Siriusly HYPE **Story Oracle **Sylkie **The Ink Stained Quill **TheDeathgodess **TheEveningStar **There's Magic in the Music **Tigeteye101 **Tree Lupin **Trixie Black **Vellouette **Willmina **Yahari **alwaysariyana** asfcurly **blackwolf26 **bluerose24 **chloeeesarai **crazyguy777777 **debs84 **earthlover **evil-sami-poo **ginny75 **jessica6794 **jessygrl **masks **oreoxlove4ever **pinkyroo **pornada **purplechick93 **roseymosey **sakura007 **sarahlowlaw **sargepup **shezz05 **sozuroyoku **striker90 **writingfoll597

& A special thank you to the following for the interesting reviews and comments (I really meant to do this a lot sooner) :

Elicitra Potter **JadeLilyMalfoy **TonksxMoony **sarahloulaw **evil-sami-poo **GirlWithoutAName **Sylkie **Vellouette **

Thanks all.


End file.
